Study Session
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Chapter 12. Inui can't stop his cravings for more data. The result? Tezuka and Mukahi have to switch for a day. Not the Twelve Word Challenge. Completed.
1. Study Session

**Okay, this is my official first PoT fanfic ever!!**

**Really, I have no idea why I'm writing this anyways. It's either because I'm mentally insane or I'm just bored. I'm thinking its both.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own. Jeez. If I'd own this I'd be like...a genius or something by now.**

**Starring: Hyotei.**

* * *

The Hyotei regulars were all having a nice, quiet study session. Yeah. A nice quiet study session until Mukahi started asking really random questions. 

"I wonder what the capital of Antartica is?"

This earned a whole bunch of stares.

"..."

"..."

"What?"

Stare. Stare. Stare.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You guys are acting like I asked a stupid quesiton or something."

"..."

"SOMEONE PLEASE START BREATHING!!!"

"You are the stupidest person ever," Shishido said.

"I AM NOT! I just wanted to know what the capital of Antartica was, jeez!"

"Gakuto, Antartica doesn't have a capital. Barely anyone actually lives there," Oshitari said.

"Yes there are! People live there!"

"Gakuto, prove to Ore-sama that you actually have a brain," Atobe said.

"People live there!! They call cookies biscuits over there! And they call fries chips or something, and-"

"Mukahi-sempai, that's in England," Ohtori explained.

"...Nuh-uh! People over there have a British accent!"

"..."

"Dude, are you mentally challenged or insane?" Shishido asked.

"What does mentally challenged mean?"

"..."

"..."

"Well?" Mukahi demanded.

"It means you're stupid," Jirou mumbled before going back to sleep.

"Duuuuddeeee he just like...popped outta nowhere..."

This earned a round of stares from everybody else before they all went back to work. Excluding Mukahi.

_15 minutes later..._

"I have another question!"

"Oh great..." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"How are diamonds formed?"

"Ore-sama knows! A whole bunch of cows were squished together under very high pressure and they formed what is now known as a diamond! Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu"

"..."

Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama knows better than any of you!"

"Atobe, did some of Gakuto's stupidity rub off on you?" Oshitari asked.

"Um, I think its more like carbon was squished together under very high pressure or something," Ohtori said.

"I cannot believe _you_ of all people decided to be stupid on a study session!" This was from Shishido.

"Fifty laps."

And Shishido took off running.

"Gakuto, why are you asking all these questions?" Oshitari asked.

"Because I'm curious!"

"And why are you curious at a time like this?"

"Because I just am!"

"Then why are you asking us?"

"Because there's no one else in the library!" (A/N: Yes, they're in a library)

_whooosh_

A random tumbleweed happens to roll by...

"..."

"Holy freaking crap!" Jirou exclaimed, suddenly waking up, bumping into Mukahi who bumped into Ohtori who bumped in to Shishido who had just came back from running fifty laps.

"OW! Dammit Jirou! Now my hair hurts!" Mukahi exclaimed.

Everyone started staring again.

"Did Ore-sama hear correctly? Did you just say "My hair hurts?" Atobe asked.

"How the fucking hell does your hair hurt?!" This from Shishido.

"Gakuto, your hair's dead. It can't hurt," Oshitari said, sighing.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING COW!! MY HAIR'S DEAD?! HOW?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, does anyone want to play Uno?"

"Aww, but I wanted to play Russia Square or whatever on the computer!"

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME! ANSWER!!"

Oshitari began reading a book while Jirou, Shishido, and Atobe started playing Uno. Ohtori decided to just start studying again.

_15 minutes later..._

"Guys, I have another question..."

"Would you please stop with the stupid god damn fricking annoying questions?!" Shishido yelled, getting VERY annoyed.

"They're not stupid questions! I have a right to know!"

"Ugh..."

"So, what's one half plus sixth eigths equal to?"

"..."

"How can you not know that?!"

"Shut up! I'm just not thinking today!"

"Do you ever think?"

"Shut it!"

"Make me."

"I'll cut off your tongue if you don't!"

"Gakuto, he'd go and kill you first," Oshitari said, not looking up from his book.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me today?!"

"It's because you're being stupid."

"No, seriously, I ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　need to know what one half plus sixth eigths is."

"It's your face," Shishido said.

"Oh, thanks!"

Everyone stared for like..the hundreth time.

Atobe pulled out a deck of flash cards and went to sit in front of Mukahi. "Gakuto, please tell me what this is."

"It's a 5."

"..."

".."

"Dude, it's E, like, the letter E!" Shishido said.

"Oh."

"Then what is this?" Atobe pulled out another card.

"A!"

Everyone was just like o.O WTF..

"Dude, it's a picture of a waterfall..." Shishido said again. "Are you insane?

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Well, I'm not!"

"Okay, that's it. I'm outta here!" Shishido packed his bags and left.

"Ore-sama cannot handle this anymore!"

"Gakuto, you're hopeless."

"Nuh-uh! See! I got a 645.8 percent on my last history test! See?!" Mukahi waved his test in front of everyone.

"..."

"..."

"Gakuto, that's because you and Fuji switched for a day, remember? (A/N: Explained in the next fic)

"Oh."

Atobe got up and left, followed by Kabaji and later Oshitari.

Ohtori looked around and realized almost everyone had left and proceeded to go home.

Jirou had stayed...but was fast asleep.

"Jirou, wake up!"

ZzzzzZzz

"Jirou!"

ZzzzZzzzzzzzzzZzzzzz

"Gah!"

And eventually Mukahi blew up because he got a brain freeze.

No, not really. He just left Jirou there and went home sulking.

* * *

**FIN.**

**So, what'd everyone think?**

**Oh, yeah, and I really don't care if someone decides to flame me. Really, I don't.**

**Press the little 'Go' button and review!**

**Next fic: Switched Out.**

* * *


	2. Switched Out

**Okay, I've decided to just have Switched Out be the second chapter to this. So, therefore, this story will not be a oneshot.**

**Switched Out is actually a prequel to Study Session, but whatever.**

**Should I change the title of the whole story? Maybe.**

**If anyone requests it I shall continue this story after Switched Out. Maybe.**

**To all my reviewers:**

**Thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad that everyone was pleased with this story. I had some really interesting reviews.**

**Soooo then, I'll just continue!**

**People: Hyotei and Seigaku**

**Problem: Inui creates a new juice which has devestating side effects. Whoohooo...**

* * *

"Bwahahahaha! I have finally created a new juice that will have ALL the regulars, even Fuji, out cold forever!" Inui exclaimed.

"Really? Saa, I want to try it," Fuji said, popping outta nowhere. "What's it called?"

"I haven't named it yet. You sure you want to try it? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yup."

"...Oookay, then. Here."

Fuji took the glass that Inui was holding and drank the contents. Inui, of course, had his notebook out and ready in case anything drastic happened. (A/N: Oh, yeah, you get a notebook but you don't get a phone? To like, call 911 when he dies?!)

Which it did.

Fuji immediately dropped to the ground, out cold.

"Ii data," Inui said, scribbling furiously on his notebook.

**Hyotei**

"I cannot believe you guys all left me there in the library with that freak!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but I am NOT a freak!" Shishido yelled.

"Gakuto, you were being too stupid," Oshitari said. "People don't randomly blow up after they die. And pigs don't have three eyes."

"Well excuse m-" Mukahi never finished his sentence.

Why?

Cause he dropped to the floor out cold, just like Fuji did back at Seigaku.

**Two hours later. Inui's still randomly taking notes and the others back at Hyotei decided to throw Mukahi into a broom closet.**

**Seigaku**

Inui glanced over at Fuji's body. "Maybe I should call the hospital now. It's been two hours."

He decided not to when Fuji's body began to stir. Fuji slowly opened his eyes. "What the hell am I doing over here?"

Inui was just like "..."

"Well excuse me for being stupid, Oshitari. It's not like I have like, a 200 IQ like Fuji does."

Inui was still just like "..."

Fuji finally realized that Inui was staring at him and was all like O.o wtf is he doing here?

Inui finally started talking. "Fuji, are you sure you're okay?"

"Fuji? Who's Fuji? Oh, you mean that smartass jerk back at Seigaku? Isn't he supposed to be like, at Seigaku right now? And what are you doing here at Hyotei?"

**Hyotei**

Mukahi slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His head hurt really badly. When he finally got over his senses he was all like O.O

"Saa, so Inui left me in the broom closet? Wait, do we even have a broom closet at Seigaku?"

Mukahi turned to his right and saw a mirror. In it, he saw someone.

That someone, was not him.

Mukahi immediately got up, banged the door open and realized that he was at Hyotei's clubroom.

"Ore-sama does not know why you were in the broom closet, but Ore-sama does not appreciate it when you bang into the clubroom while we're all having a meeting. And Ore-sama does not appreciate people being la-"

"Saa, can anyone explain to me where I am?" Mukahi asked.

"...At the clubroom dumbass. Did you get like, a brain freeze or something?" Shishido smirked.

Mukahi didn't answer. All he did was walk out of the clubroom and immediately began walking to Seigaku.

"...Shishido, I think you hurt his feelings."

**Seigaku**

Inui just stared and kept on staring. "What do you mean, "who's Fuji?" You're Fuji!"

"No, I'm Mukahi Gakuto. Is you brain, like, dead or something?" Fuji asked.

Inui proceeded to hand a mirror to Fuji. When he looked into it he immediately began yelling. "HOLY MOTHER FREAKING COW! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL HAPPENED?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The door opened with a bang. Mukahi walked up to Inui. "Inui, explain. Now."

"Ahem...I guess...Mukahi Gakuto and Fuji Syuusuke just switched bodies?"

"..."

"I'm sure the effects will go away after a day."

"..."

"Saa, then what are we supposed to do?"

"I can't be in Fuji's freaking body! Then I can't go back to Hyotei! I'd have to stay here and...Oh."

"Saa, then I have to go back to Hyotei and pretend I'm Mukahi, and he has to pretend he's me?"

"What else are you supposed to do?" Inui asked.

"You know this is all your fault right, Inui?"

"It's the juice, not me."

"..."

(A/N: From now on Fuji's in Mukahi's body, so I'll just call him Fuji. And Mukahi's in Fuji's body, so I'll just call him Mukahi, okay?)

Fuji sighed, "Okay, listen, you can't do any of your acrobatic moves in my body, okay? And actually try to act like me, okay?"

Mukahi glared. "How the hell am I supposed to do that? I barely know you!"

"For starters, stop swearing.

"Fine, but don't show off any of your counters to anyone. And try to act like you're stupid."

"Okay...what? I have to act like I'm stupid?"

"Yeah. Ask stupid questions like "where did the sun come from" and "is the moon really made out of cheese?"

"Ooookay."

Inui got up. "So, it's settled then. I'll just leave you two to discuss things..."

"You know, this is all your fault. Why are you so calm about it?" They both asked.

"I'm not the one in someone else's body. Plus, it's good data."

"..."

**20 minutes later. Fuji's back at Hyotei and Mukahi's back at Seigaku. Let the route to hell begin...**

**Hyotei**

"Ore-sama would like to know where you have been, Gakuto."

"Um..." Fuji hesitated. "Out walking..."

"Out walking? You can walk?" Shishido looked surprised.

"Yeah."

"..."

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"..."

"This is the first time in history that you haven't picked a fight with Shishido," Oshitari said.

"Oh. Should I have a fight with him now?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Oh. Right. Um, Shishido, I'll blackmail you."

"Dude, what happened? You usually swear at me and stuff." Shishido stared.

Actually, everyone stared.

"Err, what's the capital of California?"

Everyone kept on staring.

"Um, can cows fly?"

Stare. Stare. Stare.

"Can chickens eat cacti?"

Stare.

"..."

Stare.

Fuji was starting to have alot of fun creeping people out. He decided to ask the most bizarre question of all. "How many types of Spinocerebellar Ataxia are there, what are there symptoms, and when is there average onset?"

Stare.

"What the freaking hell was that all about?" Shishido finally asked. "Well, not the first three questions, but the last one! I didn't even understand half of that question!"

"Ore-sama does not believe that Gakuto has become smart." This from Atobe.

"Gakuto, I can't believe you even asked that question. Do you even know what Spinotcerebellar Ataxia is?" Oshitari asked.

"Spinocerebellar Ataxia occurs when the cerebrum starts to grow smaller. Over time, the victim of the disease will have trouble walking, and will eventually need to use a wheelchair. Need I continue?" Fuji smirked. Then he remembered something_. I'm not supposed to be doing this_...

"Gakuto, did you memorize that off of Wikipedia?"

"Yup_." No, I didn't. I researched about it. It was for my report in Biology last semester. I got a 100 on that!_

"Jeez. Weirdo."

"See? Ore-sama was right! Ore-sama is always right. Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Gakuto, memorizing that off of Wikipedia does not mean you're grown smarter, you know that, right?" Oshitari asked.

"Yes." Fuji looked around. "So, what's the meeting about?"

"The meeting finished. We were going outside to practice."

"Oh."

(A/N: Fuji's eyes aren't closed. But Mukahi's are. And he's having trouble)

**Seigaku**

"Dammit! How the hell does he move around with his eyes closed all the time?!" Mukahi grumbled to himself as he stumbled forward and almost landed into a desk.

"Fuji? Are you okay?"

Mukahi peeked with his almost closed eyes and saw who the owner of the voice was. "You..." Death was in his eyes.

"Fuji? What happened? Did I do something wrong nya?!" Kikumaru stared at Fuji.

"Ahh, it's nothing. I was just wondering where Inui was." Mukahi proceeded to sit at his desk.

"Inui? I haven't seen him all day. I think he locked himself up in the science lab again, nya!" Kikumaru shuddered. "He's probably making one of those horrible juices again, nya."

"Silence!" The teacher was pacing at the front of the room.

"Duuddeee, he just like...popped outta nowhere. Duddeeeeee he's like...fat..." This from Mukahi.

Kikumaru stared at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep."

"Class." The teacher cleared his throat. "Today, we will be taking a pop quiz."

"Aw fuck," Mukahi muttered. Fuji Syuusuke was gunna kill him.

**Hyotei**

"Class." The teacher cleared his throat. "Today we will be taking a pop quiz on history."

Fuji stared at the teacher with interest. _Saa, a quiz? I hope there's extra credit._

"There will be 646 points of extra credit."

"Yes!"

"Of course, you'll all fail, as this is going to be the most terrifying quiz ever."

Everyone groaned, while Fuji had a smirk on his face.

Let hell begin. Starting with the tests.

**Seigaku**

Mukahi stared at his paper. "What the fucking hell is that?" he muttered, staring at the cat. "A cow?"

"Time's up."

"Aw fuck."

**Hyotei**

Fuji smirked as everyone was staring at the test, dumbstruck. _Saa, that was easy._

"Time's up."

"Awww." Everyone groaned.

**Seigaku**

"The person with the highest score in the class is...Kikumaru!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone stared at Kikumaru. Well, mainly everyone. Some were staring at Mukahi. "But like, isn't Fuji supposed to be the highest scorer?"

"Actually, Fuji got the lowest score for the whole class."

"What was it, nya?" Kikumaru asked.

"...A 0."

"..."

Chaos broke. Like, totally.

**Hyotei**

"The person with the highest score is...Mukahi."

Everyone was like, WTF?!!

"Although I'm surprised it is true. Mukahi got all the extra credit except for a teeny mistake, which I took 0.2 percent off. In total, he got 645.8 percent."

Everyone was still like, WTF O.O.

Chaos broke. Again.

**Lunchtime**

**Seigaku**

"Fuji."

Mukahi turned around to see Tezuka, of all people, glaring at him. "Uh, yeah?"

"You let your guard down."

"How?"

"You got a zero on your English test."

"I couldn't tell the difference if the cat was a fucking cat or a tree. Jeez, did you look at those damn pictures? They look like lima beans. Plus my English sucks. Sheesh, cut me some slack, will you?"

Stare.

"Aw fuck, I mean, aw man. Okay, I was joking. I wanted to scare everyone in my class."

"I thought so."

"..."

"..."

"So..."

"Tennis practice. Now."

"Wait, I have a question!"

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. "Yes?"

"Do mountains have vegetation?"

"..."

"Oh, wait, and why the heck does the moon have to be made out of cheese? I mean, seriously."

"..."

"Oh, wait, the moon isn't made out of cheese. It's made out of cells."

"..."

"Uhh, it's not made out of cells. It's made out of hair."

"..."

"Is hair dead?"

"..."

"Why are tables made out of wood? Can't they be made out of ice, or something?"

"..."

"Why didn't they call the Earth some other cool name? Like, Apollo or like, coffee even!"

"..."

"I wonder what artificial flavoring is."

"..."

"Paper is made out of rocks, right?"

"..."

"Oh, wait, I think paper's made out of hair too."

"..."

"I wonder what hell looks like."

"..."

"I wonder if I can land on my feet if I jump from the roof."

"..."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"..."

"Do I have like, a unibrow or something?"

"..."

"I don't even know what a unibrow is anyways. What is it?"

"..."

"You look fugly with your glasses, you know that, right?"

"..." Twitch, twitch.

"I wonder why leaves aren't made out of wood."

"..."

"If chickens are squished together under very high pressure, do they make rubies? Cause of the blood, ya know."

"..."

"Wait, maybe it was humans squished together under very high pressure."

"..."

"Or was it cows?"

"..."

"What's kibble, anyways? Like, computer chips or something?"

"..."

"I wonder why they call them computer chips. I mean, they're not edible."

"..."

"Then again, nothing makes sense in life."

"..."

"You look fat."

"..." Twitch, twitch.

"Did you know that Atobe's gunna kill you one day? And make you his slave?"

"..." Anger mark.

"Dude, you look like you're gunna puke with that face. Don't puke on me, I'd rather you puke on that stupid rival of mine."

"...Fuji. I think you have issues. Please go and attend counseling sometime, won't you?" Tezuka walked away, leaving a very confused Mukahi.

**Hyotei**

"You suck, man! Did you like, memorize the whole history textbook for that test?" Shishido groaned.

Fuji smirked. "I didn't do anything."

"..."

"Saa, I wonder how my cacti are doing. I think I forgot to water one of them."

Everyone on the regulars team was like, WTF?!

"Hm, maybe I should kill Inui afterwards."

"..."

"I hope the pictures turned out okay."

Everyone was like, What pictures?

"Oh, so..."

"..."

"How do you spell dog?"

"..."

"What?"

"You just aced your history test. And you're asking how to spell dog."

"Darn. Maybe I should've just gone with 400 points of extra credit."

"You just raised your grade to a 120. Which is impossible."

"Gakuto, I cannot believe you did that," Oshitari said.

"Ore-sama does not believe you did that!" Atobe got up. "Ore-sama thinks there's something wrong with you."

"Mukahi-sempai might've studied extra hard." This from Choutaru.

"Like hell he did. Did you get a computer chip stuck into your brain or what?" Shishido stood up. "Usually his brain's supposed to be filled with rocks or something."

"..." Fuji stared.

This was going to be a looong day.

For the both of them.

**Two days later. **

"Well, I guess the effects wore off," Inui said. "Which means everything is back to normal. I got alot of data from this."

"Inui, you're still going to die, you know that, right?" Fuji asked.

"..."

**30 minutes later**

**Hyotei.**

(A/N: They're back in their bodies. Which means they're okay now.)

Fuji stomped to Hyotei's tennis courts and stood in front of Mukahi, death in his eyes. "How could you get a zero on the English test?! That test was the easiest one!"

"It's not my fault! The pictures are too hard to see!"

"The pictures are fine! See? This is a cat! _Not_ kibble!"

"I was putting in random things! I don't even know what kibble is!"

"Then leave the space blank! And this!" Fuji pointed to a fish. "_That_ is a fish! _Not_ Shishido's head!"

"The fish looked like a lima bean. Which is equal to Shishido's head!"

"This!" This time it was a dog. "This is not a 'tree with five legs!' A dog doesn't even have five legs! Jeez!"

"So?"

"And this!" It was a tree. "That is not a "pack of cats squished together to make a volcanoe!"

"..."

"This!" It was a ribbon. "That is NOT 'a pack of dog food snipped into bits by Shishido's hair with five legs and a hippo with a metal thing sticking out of its butt saying "This is Shishido. I have wings!" and having a cow's head attached to the hippo's leg with five books! I cannot believe I gave you a 645.8 percent on that history test!"

"Ya know, we all heard that." This from Shishido. "And now we understand that Gakuto's forever going to be stupid and that you should stay away from Inui. Kids, do not try this at home."

**FIN**

* * *

Well, I had fun.

Sorta.

This was freaking long.

I need to read it D

Flames will be accepted. As constructive criticism.


	3. Author's Note

This is an Author's Note.

Yeah, I know, all of you are like, "pooh"

But I need my reviewers to help me.

Right now, I would like everyone to think up of 3 words.

Three random words. Anything.

Example: Fat. Hippo. Six.

Something like that.

Sumbit these three words in a review. You can say something extra, but please identify your three words so I don't get confused.

Why am I doing this? Cause I'm bored...duhh.


	4. Three Word Challenge

**The Three Word Challenge has started! Yay!!!!!**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**My boredom is permanent. Nothing can stop it.**

* * *

**ChibiYagyuuHiroshi: **

**Taco, Basket, Pin.**

Fuji glanced at the menu. "Hmmm, I'll just have a taco, thank you."

Yuuta stared at his brother. "Why a taco?"

Fuji just smiled.

"...You're planning to do something to Mizuki, aren't you?"

The waiter came back. "Here's your taco!"

Just then Mizuki happened to walk past Fuji's table. "Ahh, Fuji! It's so nice to see you!"

"..." Fuji glared.

"..."

"Saa, Yuuta, would you mind if you handed me that basket? Thanks."

Yuuta gave his brother the basket. "Aniki, don't do something drastic."

Fuji just smiled and proceeded to put the taco in the basket.

"..."

Fuji put a blanket over the taco.

"..."

"Saa, here's a pin for you to play with," Fuji said, putting the pin gently beside the taco.

"Aniki, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm giving the baby a pin to play with."

"Okay, you're going to make a horrible father one day."

"Why's that?"

"You don't give babies pins. They can injure themselves."

Suddenly, the taco suddenly started crying.

"Fuji. I think you need to go to a mental hospital," Mizuki said not noticing the crying.

Fuji just glared.

The taco suddenly walked up and stabbed Mizuki with the pin.

Actually, the taco stabbed Mizuki repeatedly.

Mizuki, of course screamed. A really girly scream. "HOW THE FRICK DID THAT TACO STAB ME?! AM I GOING INSANE?!" He ran out of the shop, screaming and waving his arms like hell.

"Aniki, I think you went too far."

"Saa, really?"

**Saa Go Die Now:**

**Sadist, Pain, Blood**

No one ever expected this.

No one.

Well, they all knew that Fuji was a sadistic person.

But Inui? How?

Well? Why the heck do you think he makes his Inui Juices every single day?

He's sadistic.

Well, not as much as Fuji. But close.

All the regulars had come back from running laps. Inui walked up to them, saying, "You failed."

The regulars stared at Inui as if he was insane.

"You're probably wondering why. You guys ran the last lap over a minute. Therefore, you get to try Inui's Bleeding Special."

"Inui's..."

"Bleeding..."

"Special...?"

"Saa, sounds interesting."

"I let my guard down." Tezuka muttered.

"Eiji, you're first."

Kikumaru stared at the glass before taking it and staring at the contents. "Inui, it looks like water, nya."

"..."

Kikumaru slowly and fearfully drank the contents.

All the regulars stared at Kikumaru to see what happened next.

Well? Don't you want to know? Of course you all do.

The next second Kikumaru was rolling on the ground as if he was in pain. Suddenly, he started crying.

Out blood.

So, basically, to make it easier, his tears were basically his blood.

All the regulars stared. And began shaking in fear. Well, all except Fuji.

Yep. Fuji's even more sadistic than Inui.

"Oishi's next."

Oishi had the same effects. Well, at least he didn't cry like Kikumaru.

Kaidoh started having a nosebleed.

Momo fainted.

Ryoma died. Well, almost. They had to take him to the hospital afterwards.

Inui didn't drink it. Duhh.

Kawamura got into BURNING mode. Without the racket.

Tezuka fell asleep. Yeah, he fell asleep. Sheesh.

Fuji was last. He stared at the glass. "Saa, I wonder what happens to me."

Inui had his notebook ready.

Fuji slowly drank the contents.

Inui wasn't prepared for what happened next. I mean, he assumed that Fuji was immune to all his creations.

Well, Fuji didn't writhe in pain. And he didn't faint or whatever. All he did was run to the bathroom before throwing up.

Yep. The most sadistic guy in Seigaku just puked in the bathroom because of Inui's Bleeding Special.

After recovering, Fuji stared back at the tennis courts. He was going to kill Inui. Literally kill.

Hell was on its way again.

**Immortal Wifey:**

**Chocolate, Candy, Clown. (Hey, that's three C's!)**

Oshitari stared.

And kept on staring.

"Gakuto, I hate circuses."

"Ore-sama does not get why he has to put up with this."

"Dude, why a circus?"

Mukahi just stared at everyone. "Dude, they have great food at circuses. I'm not telling you to go up to a clown and say 'duuudddeeeee you have like, three eyes' or something. Sheesh."

"No, we wouldn't do that. Only you would, Gakuto." This from Oshitari.

"Oh, come on! It's going to be fun! You get to smack cotton candy on people's faces! See?" Mukahi decided at that moment to take his blue cotton candy and smack it on Shishido's face. "See? It's fun!"

"You're going to die, you know that?" Shishido said.

"Ore-sama is not interested in cotton candy. Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Oh! Do they have chocolate?!" Jirou asked.

"Yup," Mukahi answered.

Suddenly, a clown decided to come up to Oshitari. "Hey! Want a balloon?"

Unexpectedly, Oshitari started screaming.

Like, really screaming.

"OMFG OMFG IT'S A FREAKING CLOWN! OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG GAKUTO I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME! I HATE CLOWNS! GO DIE IN A PITHOLE CLOWN!"

Mukahi stared. Then he started to yell at the clown. "Dude! What the fucking hell is your problem? He hates clowns! So like, just fucking leave him alone! Sheesh! Jerk, it's not that hard! Go! Shoo! Go bug someone else with your hideous looks!"

"Ore-sama does not think that Gakuto should be swearing at a clown like that."

Shishido decided at that moment that someone needed to be nice to the poor clown. "Here, clown. Have some chocolate." He handed a bar of chocolate to the clown.

The clown stared. "I'd rather have wasabi sushi, thank you. Oh well, I guess chocolate can go with wasabi too."

Oshitari stared at the clown. "Oh gosh. Fuji, is that you?"

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dude, what are you doing?" Mukahi asked.

"Uh, being a clown? It's fun. You should really try it sometime."

"And why are you being a clown?"

"Saa, so I can take pictures when people are screaming at me?"

"..."

"What?"

"..."

Fuji is hell. Especially when he's being a clown.

**Khmer-Angel:**

**Kittens, Crazy, Drugs**

"Ore-sama does not understand."

"Happy Birthday!"

"Ore-sama needs to know why he has gotten this."

"It's your birthday!"

"Ore-sama has gotten a kitten for his birthday..."

"Yep!"

"Gakuto, you're insane. Why would I need a kitten?"

"I"m not insane. The kitten is a birthday present. It's a pet. Keep it."

"Ore-sama does not need a commoner's pet."

"It's not a 'commoner's pet'. It's a kitten. Even rich people have kittens. Just face it. You've been deprived of life."

"..."

"Make sure to feed it three times a day. Don't feed it human food."

"Then what do I feed it?"

"...Dude, it's called cat food."

"Cat food is for commoners."

"Cat food is food for a cat. Duhh."

"Cat food is for a commoner's cat. I shall feed it something else."

"Oookay..."

_Three Days Later._

"Okay, why the heck did you call me at four in the morning?" Mukahi was glaring at Atobe.

"The kitten has gone crazy. I locked it up. Ore-sama does not appreciate this birthday present."

"Dude, what did you do to it?"

"I did as you said. I fed it food."

"What kind of food? Cat food?"

"I told you, cat food is for commoner's cat."

"So then what did you feed it?"

Atobe handed over a can to Mukahi. Mukahi read the label and started shouting. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU FEED A KITTEN CIGARS? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!"

"It's food."

"IT'S NOT FOOD! PEOPLE SMOKE IT!"

"Oh. Ore-sama now understands why the kitten wasn't eating."

"Oh my god..." Mukahi rolled his eyes. "It probably got high off of it or something...no wonder the 'kitten has gone crazy'."

"What will Ore-sama do?"

"I'll tell you what you do. Next time don't feed a kitten drugs. Feed it cat food."

"Cat food is for-"

"Cat food is NOT for commoners! You're insane! It's better than feeding it random drugs!"

"..."

"You're an idiot..."

Meow...

**shr0omx3:**

**Aloe, Chair, Calendar**

"Aniki, I don't get why you insisted on me leading you to Mizuki's dorm room."

"It's for a project."

"You're going to try to kill him again, aren't you?"

"Saa, who knows?"

"..."

Fuji looked around. "Does he have a chair?"

"A chair? I think he does...Oh wait, it's under the desk."

Fuji stared. "He has a chair that small? It's only 2 feet high."

"I don't now why he has this. He said something about a gift or whatever."

Fuji rummaged through his bag until he found what he was looking for. "Aha."

"...Aniki, why do you have aloe lotion in your tennis bag?"

"It's for a project."

"You're going to dump that on his chair and make him sit on it, right?"

"Yup."

"..."

Fuji opened the bottle and began spreading the contents all over Mizuki's chair. It took him a mere two minutes to finish. "Saa, when is he coming back?"

"Uh, soon?"

Fuji placed a calendar on Mizuki's desk. Yuuta just stared.

_Three Minutes Later_

"Yuuta-kun, why is my chair so shiny?"

"Uh, I have no clue."

Fuji hid in Mizuki's closet, camera in hand.

Mizuki sat on the chair. "It's slippery. Did someone oil it or som-" Mizuki could never finish his sentence, because the chair abruptly flew back and Mizuki bumped into the desk. Which, of course, made the calendar fall off and hit the ground.

Mizuki stared at the calendar. "OMG! IT'S THE NEW NARUTO CALENDAR FOR 2008! OMG OMG OMG AWESOMEEEE!"

Fuji was silently smirking to himself, all the while taking dozens of pictures of Mizuki spazzing out. "Saa, I wonder if the newspapers will accept this?"

**zquisitteexabie:**

**Stupid, Prank, Locks**

Tezuka was stupid.

Many of you are probably wondering why Tezuka is thinking this way.

Tezuka just locked the most sadistic person in Seigaku in a broom closet.

By accident.

"I let my guard down again."

"Saa, I didn't know broom closets had mops in them."

"...Fuji, what are you doing in there?"

"Making prank calls."

"...But you're locked in a closet."

"Exactly."

"Oh, hi Echizen! Yeah, it's me, Fuji. By the way, did you know that Tezuka killed your hamster?"

"Fuji, he doesn't have a hamster."

"Yeah, and he threw my bike down his stairs. He said he'd rather have thrown it off the school roof but he'd get in more trouble."

"Fuji, he's going to hang up on you."

"Aw, pooh. He just hung up on me."

"Fuji, I'm calling the janitor."

"Wait!"

"..."

"I dare you to unlock the door using a paper clip."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"...Saa, who knows?"

Tezuka's eyebrow started twitching violently before he got out a paper clip and started trying to pick the lock.

Just then the janitor just happened to walk by. "Tezuka, you accidentally locked someone into another broom closet, didn't you?"

"I let my guard down."

"You're just jealous cause regular humans can let their guard down without doing drastic things like locking people up or pushing them off a bridge," Fuji said.

"Fuji, I'm half tempted to just leave you there."

"Too bad. Janitor-san will save me, won't you?"

The janitor stared. "Dude, he just unlocked the door for you using a paper clip. You don't need me." The janitor walked away.

Fuji got out of the broom closet. "Saa, now what?"

Tezuka stared. It was going to be hell. Times infinite plus one.

**Kisa44:**

**Orange, Potato, Crayon**

"Gakuto, what is that?" Oshitari asked.

Mukahi was busily trying to draw...something. "It's a cow."

"It's not a cow. It looks like a potato."

"It's not a potato. It's a cow."

"Yeah, it's a cow," Shishido said. "And my face is a crayon."

Mukahi began busily scribbling on Shishido's face...with a crayon. "Ha! Now you have to admit it's a cow!"

"It's a potato."

"Cow!"

"Potato!"

"Cow!"

"Potato!"

"Cow!"

"Potato!"

"Ore-sama thinks it is a orange."

"Your opinion sucks, Atobe," Oshitari said.

"Your eyes suck."

"Your face sucks."

"Your pencil sucks."

"Your cheek cell sucks."

"You suck."

"Oohh!! Burn!!!" This from Mukahi.

Oshitari glared. "You're not helping. Go back to your drawing."

"Nah, I want to draw Shishido's face."

_Three Minutes Later_

"Done!"

Oshitari walked over. "Gakuto, that looks like an orange."

Shishido walked over. "Dude, you can't draw for life."

Mukahi glared. "I take that back. This is Shishido's face. Which is equal to a Potato Orange Crayon."

They all stared. "Potato Orange?"

Mukahi stared. "Dude, get in the news. Didn't you hear? They made a new color from Crayola called Potato Orange!"

"..."

Sheesh.

* * *

**I had fun.**

**The Three Word Challenge shall be continued. Please submit your three words.**

**After that, I might consider a four word challenge. Maybe even a five word.**

**And a final Switched Out.**

**Wootness!**

**Enjoy and Review!**


	5. Three Word Challenge Part 2

**Yes! More reviews! That makes me happy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. No sue. That will make me even happier.**

**This is dedicated to my family from my dad's side, because they're all being strong for my cousin. Especially my grandma.**

**A group of words can count as one word. I'm being nice.**

* * *

**Ann Onymous:**

**Llama, Nail Polish, Batteries**

"Llamas are sexy." Mukahi was weird, as always.

Oshitari stared.

"Really, they are."

"..."

"Atobe should be married to a llama."

"Ore-sama does not want to be married to a llama," Atobe said.

"Please tell me your brain still exists," Shishido said.

"Ya know, I would tell you to marry a llama, but llamas are too sexy for you," Mukahi said, while putting on nail polish.

"Gakuto, why are you putting on nail polish?" Oshitari asked.

"Because I feel like it."

"Gakuto, nail polish is for girls."

"Yeah, and Trix are for kids."

"..."

"I need a battery."

"Why do you need a battery?"

"I dunno. Cause I need to replace my batteries on my Llama House."

Shishido stared. "Dude, eat a banana. Go to the bathroom. Get a life."

"..."

Stay away from Mukahi's Llama House. He'll murder you if you touch it.

**Wangdoodle:**

**One Tree Hill, Nana, Printer**

"Aniki...what are you watching?" Yuuta asked.

"Barney," Fuji replied.

"...You do realize Barney is for three year olds, right?"

"Do you want me to watch Nana?"

"...You have a big range of favorite shows, don't you?"

"I want to watch Naruto now."

"..."

"Maybe One Tree Hill."

"One Tree Hill is weird."

"Why do you think it's weird?"

"I dunno. I just do."

"Saa, Yuuta, where did our printer go?"

"It's in my dorm room. I needed it for a report. Why?"

"I wanted to print something."

"Print what?"

"Print a picture of Mizuki hugging Barney."

"..."

Fuji needs to stop with his random acts of sadism.

**ayameurahara1:**

**Magic mushrooms, Ipod, Hobo**

"Fuji, why do you insist that magic mushrooms exist?" Tezuka asked.

"They do."

"They don't."

"They do."

"They don't."

"How can you say they can't exist? That's like saying God doesn't exist or something!"

"They just don't."

"Why not?"

"Have you seen one?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In my iPod."

"..."

"It's true! I saw it! It was really small and it was sparkly."

"..."

"Saa, you don't believe me, do you?"

"..."

"Apparently you don't."

"..."

_At Hyotei_

"Dude, do magic mushrooms exist?" Mukahi asked.

"Gakuto, stop asking," Oshitari grumbled.

"Well? Do they?"

"Gakuto."

"What?"

"Dude, you're stupid," Shishido said.

"Dude, you're a hobo," Mukahi replied.

"Dude, do you even know what it means?"

"No."

"It means you're homeless."

"Exactly."

"You just said you didn't know what it meant."

"Exactly."

"..."

Life doesn't make sense.

**ChocolatePlywood:**

**Gum, Frenchies, Sexy**

Tezuka was chewing on a peice of gum.

Yes. THE Tezuka Kunimitsu was chewing on a peice of gum.

Why?

Because a stranger offered it to him.

And the stranger didn't even speak Japanese.

"Je'mapelle Marie!"

Tezuka stared aimlessly. "Are you speaking in French?"

"Oui! Francais! Excusez moi, parlais vous francais?"

"..."

"Do you know Chinese?" the girl asked, speaking in Chinese.

"..."

"Apparently not," the girl muttered.

"..."

"You English?" she asked, speaking in English.

"No. Japanese."

"No, no, no. You...uh...know English?"

"Yes."

"Good! Uh, buy book?" the girl asked shoving a book in Tezuka's face.

"No thank you."

"Uh...good book! Uh, talk...cookie!"

"..."

"Uh...person...say...sexy cookie!"

"No thank you."

"Good book! Sexy cookie!"

"..."

Fuji just happened to walk by. "Tezuka, what are you doing?"

"...There's a person trying to sell me a book."

"Good book! Sexy cookie!"

Fuji stared. "Sexy cookie?! What do you mean?"

"Sexy cookie!"

"..."

Fuji and Tezuka backed away. Very slowly.

**maldita08:**

**Handcuffs, Cacti, Megane (eyeglasses)**

"Aniki, what are you doing?" Yuuta asked for the fifth time that day.

"I'm taking care of my cacti. What else?"

"You have a pair of handcuffs with you."

"So?"

"How is having a pair of handcuffs taking care of your cacti? You're going to murder Mizuki again, aren't you?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Inui."

"..."

"Using Tezuka's glasses."

"How the heck did you get Tezuka's eyeglasses?"

"I stole them."

"..."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Ah! That must be Inui!" Fuji went to get the door.

Yuuta was wondering whether to warn Inui ahead of time that his brother was going to murder him, or just wait and see what happened.

He decided to wait and see what happened.

Which was not a very smart idea.

"Saa, Inui, do you want to see my cacti?"

"...Fuji, why was I invited here in the first place?"

"Saa, who knows?"

"..If you don't know then who does?"

"I don't know. Tezuka, maybe?"

Just then the doorbell rang again. Fuji went to get the door.

"Um, why are you here?"

"I'm here to arrest Inui Sadaharu. Is he here?"

Yuuta stared. _Why is a policewoman here?_ Just then he saw Fuji hand the handcuffs to her. _Oh._

Inui came to the door. "Is there something wrong, ma'am."

"Sir, do you know a Inui Sadaharu by any chance?"

"...Yes. I'm Inui."

"Perfect." The policewoman went up to Inui and handcuffed him. "You're under arrest for harrassing members of the Seigaku tennis club. You have the right to remain silent."

Inui was just like "..."

"Fuji, open the door," the policewoman ordered.

"Saa, the door's already open."

"The closet door, dumbbutt."

"Oh."

Guess what happened.

The policewoman threw Inui in the closet. And locked the door.

The policewoman turned to Fuji. "Now, give me back my glasses."

Fuji handed the glasses to her. She stared. "Dude, these aren't my glasses."

"Saa, then I can't help you."

"You really don't know where they are, do you?"

"Nope."

The policewoman glared. "That's it! I'm not working for you anymore! You can rot in hell for all I care." She stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Yuuta stared. "Aniki, who was that?"

"A classmate."

"..."

Just then the phone rang. Fuji picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Fuji. Give me back my glasses. Now."

Guess who was on the other end.

Yep. Tezuka.

**alicekyli380:**

**Watch, Toothpick, Karaoke**

"Gakuto, why are we here?" Oshitari asked.

"Aww, you're just jealous cause you can't sing!" Mukahi snickered.

"No. I'm just clueless as why we're here."

"I need to buy a watch."

"..."

"What?"

"Gakuto, you don't buy watches in karaoke clubs."

"I have a friend who's selling me a really cool Naruto watch here."

"And he told you to meet you over here."

"Yep."

"..."

Shishido suddenly popped outta nowhere. "Dude, what are you guys doing here?"

"Buying a watch," Mukahi replied.

"In a karaoke club?"

"Yep."

"Let me guess. One of your 'old time friends' called you and said he'd sell you a Naruto watch in a karaoke club."

"How'd you know?"

"...Kirihara's been prank calling everyone lately and saying he'd sell a Naruto watch in a karaoke club."

"WHAT?!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, can you get any more stupid?"

Mukahi grabbed a toothpick and started stabbing Shishido. "Shut up!"

Shishido glared and grabbed another toothpick and started stabbing back.

Guess what.

They started a toothpick fight.

With Oshitari right in the middle of it.

"I just hope the don't force each other to swallow the toothpicks," he muttered.

Hell. If you can have a food fight, why don't you just have a toothpick fight? It's less messy.

**The Dirty Pear:**

**Gummy Bears, Leather, Mayonaise**

"What's a gummy bear?"

"..."

"Well? Ore-sama demands to know!"

"I cannot believe you don't know what a gummy bear is," Shishido said.

"Ore-sama does not eat commoner's food." Atobe retorted.

"Dude, it's not 'commoner's food'. It's NORMAL food."

"..."

"What about leather?"

"...Dude, leather's like...for clothes. It's not food."

"Ore-sama has eaten leather before."

"Duuuudddeee, like, why did you eat leather? It's like...grossssssss," Mukahi said, popping out of nowhere.

Shishido stared. "You've eaten leather before?"

"Yep."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"It's gross. Especially when you put mayonaise on it."

"..."

"It is!"

"I'm not even going to ask why you even put mayo on leather."

"I thought it was a hot dog."

"Ore-sama thought it was a cow!"

"..."

"..."

Seriously. People these days are just too bored for their own good.

**Haku Kitsune:**

**Cacti, Red, Factorial**

"Gakuto, why are we breaking into Fuji's house?" Oshitari asked.

"This is stupid," Shishido muttered.

"I wanna see his cacti!" Mukahi replied.

"..."

"So you decided to break into his house." This from Shishido

"Yep!"

"..."

Oshitari stared. "I'm leaving."

"Nooo! Yuushi! Don't leave me with the freak!"

Shishido glared.

Oshitari walked away.

Mukahi pouted.

Guess what Mukahi and Shishido did afterwards.

They broke into Fuji's house and went into his room.

Sheesh.

"Duuudee!! Look! It's like, a whole bunch of random cacti that look fat! And anorexic!"

Shishido stared. "I still don't get why I have to put up with this."

Mukahi began looking through the closet. "Eww!"

"...What?"

"Dude! He has like, a red dress over here! Is he like, a crossdresser? No wait, maybe he's a she!"

"..."

"What?"

"Fuji's here."

"How?"

"This is house dumbutt."

"Oh."

"..."

"What?"

"Shouldn't we be like, running away by now?"

"I wanna ask him why he has a red dress in his closet."

"..."

Just then Fuji came into the room. "Umm, why are you two in my room?"

"Dude! Fuji! Why do you have a red dress in your closet?"

"..."

"So?"

"Get out."

"Aha! I was right! You ARE a girl!"

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...It's a Halloween costume."

"..."

"..."

"Dude, but why a dress?"

"So I can take pictures of people with shocked faces. I wonder if Tezuka's going to be shocked too..."

"Duuudddeee, you're like...gay..."

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Now."

"Awww...Shishido, Fuji's being mean."

"...Dude. You're the one who broke into his house in the first place."

"I have a right to break into people's houses."

"..."

"What?"

"Factorial."

"What the hell is a factorial?"

"..."

"Tell me dammit!"

"..." Shishido threw a toothpick at Mukahi's head.

"Ow! You wanna fight?!"

The toothpick fight started all over again.

Fuji stared. "I can't believe he doesn't know what a factorial is. Sheesh."

**xquisittexabie:**

**Golf, Ducks, Pain**

"Ore-sama does not like tennis anymore."

"..."

"Ore-sama wants to play golf."

"..."

"Ore-sama wants to play golf."

"Okay, what brought this up?" Shishido asked.

"Tennis is boring."

Everyone stared. THE Atobe Keigo just said that tennis was BORING?!

Someone must've messed with his head.

Seriously.

"Ore-sama demands that you play golf with him."

"..."

_An hour later_

"Ore-sama has won again!"

"Duddddeeeee, I wish I could wack someone with this thing," Mukahi said, holding up his golf club.

"..."

They all started another game. Of golf.

"Duuudddeee, do I hit the ball with this end or that end?"

"Just hit the ball already!" Shishido shouted, getting very annoyed.

Mukahi hit the ball. Well, kind of. It landed somewhere.

Guess where it landed.

On a duck.

So, therefore, the duck got hit by a golf ball and died.

Everyone stared.

"Dude! What the hell?" Mukahi stared. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"Okay, you really know you shouldn't be swearing right now cause you KILLED A FREAKING DUCK! WITH A GOLF BALL!"

"Ore-sama does not like this game anymore."

"Gakuto, next time you hit the ball actually know where you want it to go."

Mukahi glared at everyone and procceeded to hit another golf ball.

This time, he didn't hit the golf ball.

Sure, he swung the golf club.

But he didn't realize that Shishido was right next to him.

Guess what happened.

Yep.

Mukahi hit Shishido with his golf club. By accident.

Let's just say Shishido had to go to the hospital. It must've been painful...

Yeah.

**ChibiYagyuuHiroshi:**

**Panda, Chips, Phone**

"Ore-sama does not eat commoner's food."

"It's potato chips. Eat it," Shishido grumbled.

"It's commoner's food."

"Eat it."

"It's artificial."

"Eat it."

"It has saturated fats in it."

"Eat it."

"It's oily."

"Eat it."

"It's fake potato."

"EAT IT!"

Atobe stared before picking up a chip. He popped it into his mouth. "It's fake."

"You just ate it."

"It's good."

"..."

"What?"

"Sheesh."

_Two hours later_

The phone rang. Shishido picked it up.

"Shishido!"

"Who is this?"

"It's Mukahi! I cannot believe you gave Atobe TYPE 2 diabetes!"

"..."

"And you made him FAT!"

"..."

"He was anorexic! Now he's fat!"

"Dude, what's your problem?"

"What's MY problem?! You're the one who gave Atobe potato chips! Now he's like...fat, and has TYPE 2 diabetes!!! And like, now, the doctors say he won't make it!"

"Dude, this is a prank call, right?"

"Yup."

"..." Shishido hung up.

_Back at Tezuka's house_

Tezuka picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. I have your panda."

"...What panda?"

"Your panda."

"I don't have a panda."

"It died."

"..."

"I'm kidding. It's a stuffed animal, sheesh."

"I don't have a panda."

"Yes you do. The one you got for your third birthday."

"Mukahi Gakuto, if you don't hang up right now I'm giving you 400 laps."

"You can't give me laps. I'm in Hyotei."

"..." Tezuka's eyebrow twitched before slamming down the phone.

* * *

**Long. Wootness!**

**My French sucks. So, I probably got like, everything wrong. Whatever.**

**The Three Word Challenge has ended.**

**Now we start the Four Word Challenge.**

**That's right. This time, you have to give me FOUR random words.**

**Four.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Four Word Challenge

**Lolz.**

**I'm too bored. I need ideas for other oneshots. Grrrr.**

**The Four Word Challenge has officially started.**

**Yay!**

**Note: You can give me as many sets of words as you want. I'm bored.**

**Yay me!**

* * *

**alicekyli380:**

**Mouse, Baseball Bat, Cellphone, Water**

"Look Yuushi! I got a 76 on Math!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"..."

"..."

"How?"

"I had a mouse help me!"

"..."

"What?"

"How does a mouse help with Math?"

"I dunno. It just did."

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I wasn't dreaming. A mouse really did help me!"

"..."

"What?"

"Gakuto, I'm half tempted to bring you to an insane asylum right now."

"Aww..."

Just then Atobe came into the room, yelling into his cellphone. "Ore-sama did not order a baseball bat! I ordered a tennis racket!"

"Dude, why didn't you just go to the store and just buy a tennis racket?"

Atobe hung up. "Ore-sama does not go into a commoner's store to buy a tennis racket." He threw the baseball bat on the ground.

"Oh! I want that!" Mukahi said, grabbing the bat. "Look Yuushi! It's cool!"

"..."

Mukahi swung the baseball bat around.

Guess what.

He hit Atobe's hand. Atobe let go of his cellphone.

The cellphone hit the window.

The window shattered.

Therefore, the cellphone landed in the pool.

"Gakuto...Ore-sama does not appreciate it when his cellphone gets thrown into the pool."

"What? Isn't your cellphone like, waterproof or something?"

"..."

Oshitari stared. "Gakuto, cellphones aren't waterproof. When they come in contact with water they die."

"COOL! Cellphones die?!"

"..."

**forgotten hyoshi:**

**Naruto, Youtube, Spinocerebellar Ataxia (Spinocerebellar Ataxia can count as one word but whatever)**

"Renji, what are you doing in my room?" Inui asked.

"I'm watching Naruto."

"..."

"There is a 25 percent chance that Naruto's going to die in this episode."

Inui stared. "Why are you watching it on YouTube?"

"Whenever I try to download the episodes there's a 98 percent chance that I'll get viruses. Besides, this is your computer."

"Okay. It's more like a 96 percent chance."

"98."

"96."

"98."

"98 is too high."

"96 is too low."

"Then what about 97?"

"Good enough."

"Oh, by the way, did you watch 1 Litre of Tears yet? It's on YouTube."

"No..."

"It's educational."

"What's it about?"

"A girl having Spinocerebellar Ataxia."

"..."

"It's educational," Inui repeated.

"Spinocerebellar Ataxia...99 percent chance that it's a disease."

"Of course it's a disease. What did you think it was?"

"There was a 1 percent chance that it was a name for a plant."

"..."

**The Dirty Pear:**

**Maple, Gunman, Corn Nuts, Senor Fuzzy Pants**

"Senor Fuzzy Pants!" Mukahi yelled, grinning.

Shishido looked up. "What the hell?"

"Senor Fuzzy Pants!"

"Who the heck is that?"

"I dunno."

"..."

"Corn Nuts!"

"Please tell me you actually know what that is."

"Uh, food?"

"..."

"What? Corn Nuts are good!"

"..."

"What'd I do wrong this time?"

"Food's a bit vague..."

"So? It IS food."

"..."

"I want maple syrup."

"...Why?"

"Maple syrup is good!"

Just then Kirihara popped out of nowhere. "Maple syrup is artificial!"

"Dude, what're you doing at Hyotei?" Shishido asked.

"I got on the wrong bus."

"..."

Mukahi began glaring. "Maple syrup is NOT artificial!"

"Yes it is," Kirihara said.

"Nuh uh."

"It is."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine! I challenge you to a DUEL!"

"A...duel?"

"Do you have Yu Gi Oh cards?"

"Uhh...yeah."

"Then let's duel!"

"..."

"Dude, what's a gunman? A person with a gun?"

"He did NOT just ask that." Shishido smacked his forehead.

"I have a right to know!" Mukahi pouted.

"Your pouting sucks," Kirihara said.

Mukahi glared. "Like you can do any better!"

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"Let's DUEL!"

"Fine!"

_Two hours later_

"Oh my god..." Shishido rolled his eyes. "You don't even know how do duel?"

Mukahi stared at the cards. "Dude, these cards are stupid."

"Don't challenge someone to something you don't even know how to play!"

"Awww."

**speedybuddy562:**

**pikachu, we!, pokemon, pika!pika!pika!**

"Yuushi! I wanna watch Pokemon!!" Mukahi whined.

"Stop whining. We are NOT watching Pokemon."

"It's cool!"

Atobe stared. "Ore-sama thinks that Ash person is stupid. He's been 10 years old for...how long? 8 years?"

"More like 16 years," Shishido grumbled.

"Yuushi! We HAVE to watch Pokemon!"

"No."

"Aww. But I wanna see Pikachu show off his new move!"

"..."

"That 'pika!pika!pika!' thing annoys the hell out of me," Shishido muttered.

"The show's been airing for what? 500 episodes?" Atobe asked.

"I think it's more than 500 episodes."

"And Gakuto wants to watch them all."

"Yep."

"..."

**Haku Kitsune:**

**Zombies, Bear, Pokemon, Pirates (pokemon...lolzzzz)**

"Yuushi, I don't wanna watch Pokemon anymore. I wanna watch a scary movie!" Mukahi whined.

"Stop whining. What do you want to watch now?"

"I want to watch Pirates of the Carribean!"

"..."

"What?"

"That's hardly a scary movie."

"It is sooooo a scary movie! It's about pirates!"

"..."

"The pirates look ugly!"

"..."

Atobe started banging his head on the table. "How about we watch a movie where there's zombies, bears, and pirates in it?" he grumbled.

"Atobe, I don't think there's a movie where there's zombies, bears, and pirates," Oshitari said.

"Ore-sama has made one."

"..."

"It's about Ore-sama."

"You write movies?"

"I've only written one."

"..."

"It's scary."

"I'll bet it's all about you."

"That's what I just said."

_Two hours later_

"Yuushi! This is scary!" Mukahi whimpered.

"How is this scary? I'm getting sick of it."

"It's grosss. I don't care if Atobe has met a zombie, a bear, and a pirate all on the same day."

"...Then how is it scary?"

"It's scary cause I have to see his ugly face on the screen every three seconds. I think my eyes are spazzing out already."

"..."

"Mukahi, 50 laps."

"Aww..."

**Immortal Wifey:**

**Strawberry Stick, Flying Rat, Sour, Marshmallow**

"Flying rat..." Mukahi grumbled.

Everyone stared.

"Okay, what's up with the flying rat buisness? You've been grumbling it for the past hour," Shishido said.

"Can rats fly?"

"...I shouldn't have asked."

"Really, can rats fly?"

"No, they can't."

"Aww. Then can marshmallows fly?"

"...Marshmallows are food. They can't fly."

"Can you make a flying marshmallow?"

"..."

"Maybe if they gave a marshmallow wings."

"..."

"I want Pocky."

"..."

"Ore-sama has never heard of Pocky before."

"The fuck? You've never heard of Pocky before?" Shishido stared.

"It's basically stuff on a stick. You can have strawberry flavored Pocky, or chocolate, or vanilla. I want strawberry flavored!"

"...Ore-sama does not eat commoner's food."

"Oh yeah? How about the time when Shishido gave you potato chips and you got TYPE 2 diabetes?"

Shishido glared. "That was NOT my fault! And he does NOT have TYPE 2 diabetes!"

Mukahi smirked. "Maybe you should give him a strawberry flavored stick with a flying rat on it with sour marshmallows on top."

Everyone stared. "Ewwww."

"Dude, there's no such thing as sour marshmallows," Shishido grumbled.

Mukahi glared. "Yes there are! You sprinkle sour powder on marshmallows and you eat it!"

"...You've eaten a strawberry flavored stick with a flying rat with sour marshmallows?"

"Yep!"

"..."

"You're too bored for your own good."

**animewahine:**

**Lollipop, Polka, Rainbow, Cantaloupe**

The teacher stared. "Atobe, please tell me you actually know what a lollipop is."

"Ore-sama does not eat commoner's food."

"A lollipop is normal food."

"It's commoner's food."

"Detention, Atobe."

"How dare you give Ore-sama detention!"

"..."

Mukahi walked over. "It's not his fault he doesn't know what a lollipop is. He's just too mentally retarded."

Atobe glared. "It's not like you do any better, Mr. Polka Dots."

"Shishido dared me to do it!"

"Why would Shishido dare you to crossdress? And why did you pick a polka dot skirt anyways?"

Mukahi glared. "HE chose it! Not me! He's the retard!"

"Ore-sama does not believe he chose a shirt with a cantaloupe print on it."

"I think he was hallucinating when he chose the shirt."

"..."

"I know, he's retarded."

"..."

Somewhere outside, someone began singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow."

Atobe began banging his head on the table. "Someone stop that singing!"

"It's Oshitari."

"..."

"I know."

"..."

"Hiyoshi dared him."

"Why would Hiyoshi dare him?"

"Because Shishido dared him to."

"Why does Ore-sama have to put up with this?"

"Cause you're the captain. Duhh."

"..."

**Kisa44:**

**Candy, Teddy, Bleach, Pie**

"Aniki, why are we in a candy store?"

"To buy candy."

"...You're going to kill Mukahi cause he got a zero on that English test, right?"

"Saa, who knows?"

"..."

_Five hours later_

"Cool! Yuushi! Look! Someone got me candy! And a teddy bear! And a pie!"

"Gakuto, if a stranger gives you candy, a teddy bear, and pie, don't eat it."

"Aww, but it's candy! And pie!"

"Gakuto, don't eat it."

"I'm eating it."

"..."

Guess what he did. He ate the pie and candy.

Mukahi began writhing in pain. "Gahhhhh..I'm going to die!"

"Gakuto, I told you not to eat it."

"But it's candy! And pie!"

"Gakuto, someone must've poisoned it."

Suddenly the teddy bear exploded.

"Yuck! What's that smell?"

"It's...bleach."

"Why's there bleach?"

"It was in the teddy bear."

"..."

"I told you not to touch it."

"That reminds me, did you see the new episode of Bleach?"

"...You're in pain and you're asking me about Bleach."

"Yep. I don't even know why it's called Bleach in the first place. I mean, it has nothing to do with bleach."

"..."

"What?"

"You're stupid."

"Awww. Whatever. Now take me to the hospital. I feel like I'm having a seizure."

"..."

Fuji smirked. He'd gotten a whole new set of pictures.

Fuji. Needs. To. Stop. Seriously.

FNTSS!

**shr0omx3:**

**Piggy, Hair, Maplestory, Hairpin**

"Jirou, what are you drawing?"

"It's Patrick the Piggy!" Jirou squealed.

"..." Shishido stared. "Patrick the Piggy has hair."

"Yep!"

"Pigs don't have hair."

"Patrick the Piggy does!"

"He has a hairpin."

"Yup!"

"He looks like a girl."

Jirou glared. "You're insulting him!"

"..."

Mukahi suddenly burst into the room. "Dude! I just got like, the best information ever!"

"What?" They both asked.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu plays MAPLESTORY!"

"..."

Shishido stared. "Has the world seriously gone insane?"

"Patrick the Piggy with help him! He'll make him less insane!"

"Patrick the Piggy's already insane! He'll make Tezuka even more insane!" Shishido snapped.

"Aww..."

**ChibiYagyuuHiroshi:**

**Fish, Hamster, Salsa, Shoes**

"My fish is in love with my hamster!" Mukahi yelled one day.

"Your...fish is in love...with your hamster?" Ootori asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Yup."

"Gakuto, stop being stupid and do you homework." Atobe snapped.

"Aww."

Just then Shishido burst into the room. "Okay, who the fuck put salsa in my shoes?!"

"...Shishido-san..." Ootori sweatdropped.

"Ask Gakuto. He knows," Oshitari said.

"Yuushi, I did NOT put salsa in his shoes. I don't even know what the hell salsa is!"

"He did NOT just say 'I don't even know what salsa is'." Shishido stared.

"He just said it."

"..."

"My fish is in love with my hamster!"

"Gakuto, ENOUGH! 30 laps for being the stupidest person on earth!" Atobe yelled.

"Is 'stupidest' even a word?"

"I thought it was 'most stupid'."

"EVERYONE 50 LAPS!"

**acho0bl3ssU:**

**Baby, Swimming, Chocolate, Horseshoe Crab**

"I wonder if we can swim to Mars and visit the people over there," Mukahi said one day.

"..."

"Can babies swim?"

"Yeah, they can, they have supernatural powers that allow them to swim before they know how to walk." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Actually, babies can swim. They have the ability when they're born. However, they lose that ability when they're 3 to 5 months old," Oshitari stated.

"..."

"Dude, I have like, the wickedest idea ever!"

"Wickedest isn't a word."

"Whatever! We should melt like, a big pot of chocolate and force feed it to Atobe!"

"Are you TRYING to give him TYPE 2 diabetes?" Shishido grumbled.

"Well, you failed with the potato chips, so I'm thinking about force feeding him chocolate."

"He probably doesn't even know what chocolate is."

"You know, sometimes I think he's stupider than me."

"Stupider isn't a word."

"Whatever! Horseshoe crab!"

"..."

"It's a crab attached to a horseshoe. Duhh." Mukahi rolled his eyes.

"And where have you seen a crab attatched to a horseshoe?"

"On the beach."

"..."

"Actually, it was Atobe's private beach. I don't know how it got there."

"..."

**FrauleinRose:**

**Anonymous, Dingos, Purple, Coconuts**

"I'd like a coconut patty!" Mukahi said.

The waiter just stared at him.

"What's a coconut patty?" Atobe asked.

"He's really gone insane," Shishido grumbled.

"Gakuto, stop making things up." This from Oshitari.

"Fine! I'll have a purple coconut patty then!"

"..."

"Oh my god." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"I want a dingo!" Jirou shouted. "Except it's not food, it's an animal in Australia. I want to go to Australia!"

"...This place has gone insane. I don't know how many times I've said that."

Suddenly Mukahi's phone began ringing. "It's from a anonymous caller!" he shouted. He answered. "Hi!"

"Has anyone taught him to NOT pick up the phone if it's an anonymous caller?" Shishido was getting annoyed.

"You're talking to the person who has a single digit IQ. What do you think?" Atobe snapped. He's really getting pissed these days.

Mukahi suddenly threw his phone into the window. The window, of course, shattered. "STUPID IDIOT!!"

"What happened now?"

"Kirihara's still making a big fuss cause he beat me in a duel."

"In a duel?" Atobe raised his eyebrows."

"Don't ask," Shishido muttered.

"Then he's like, 'dude, what's the boiling point of rubber?' How am I supposed to know?"

"...Dude, you don't. There's no such thing as the 'boiling point of rubber'."

"...Aw fuck."

"What'd you tell him?"

"Negative 5 degrees Celcius."

"..."

"Remember. You're talking to the person who has a single digit IQ."

"Like you're any better, Atobe."

"60 laps around the resturant Shishido. Now."

**xquisittexabie:**

**Pond, Ping-Pong, Crossdressing, Screeching**

Mukahi was screeching. Really screeching.

"Who the fuck threw me into Atobe's pond?!" he yelled.

"..."

"Well?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

"..."

"I got like, 60 bruises cause of his stupid watchdogs!"

"..."

"URGH!"

Kirihara suddenly popped outta nowhere. "I challenge you to ping-pong Mukahi!"

"Bring it!"

"You'll lose! Then I'll make you crossdress! Which is worse than being thrown into a pond!"

"You?! You're the one who threw me into Atobe's pond?!" Mukahi screeched.

"Jeez, stop screeching. You sound like a girl."

"Die!"

_The Next Day_

"Gakuto, why are you wearing a dress?" Oshitari asked.

Mukahi just glared.

"Right. Shouldn't have asked."

* * *

**Hahaha. I had a LITTLE too much fun with this.**

**Most of this was centered around Hyotei. I noticed a longgg time ago.**

**But Hyotei's random. And I'm being random.**

**Somehow all the words just fit with Mukahi being stupid.**

**Arghhh. Whatever.**

**The Four Word Challenge has continued. Please submit your words!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Four Word Challenge Part 2

**The Four Word Challenge has continued.**

**With more randomness.**

**Will I make it to the Seven Word Challenge?**

**Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Aghhhhh**

**I'm guessing that all of this will be mostly Hyotei based. Sorry, but randomness just fits with Mukahi too much.**

**Lolz**

* * *

**WritesRandomCrap:**

**Kingdom Hearts, Fishing, Ipod, Sweatshirt**

"Gakuto, what is that?" Oshitari asked.

"It's Kingdom Hearts!" Mukahi answered.

"Why are you playing that?"

"It's fun!"

"It's old."

"It's awesome."

"..."

"I wanna go fishing..."

"You need a fishing license for that."

"Atobe has one. We can just drag him along."

"Ore-sama does not like being dragged around."

"..."

_Three Hours Later_

Shishido had death in his eyes. "Okay, Gakuto, TELL ME WHY YOU USED MY IPOD AS FISH BAIT!"

Oshitari stared. "You used an iPod as fish bait?"

Mukahi glared at both of them. "Fishes like the music!"

"You do realize that the iPod is already broken because it came in contact with water, right?"

"I thought iPods were supposed to be waterproof."

"They aren't."

"Why not?"

"Same reason as why cellphones aren't waterproof."

"So iPods die too?"

"Yeah."

"Aww. But why are some sweatshirts waterproof?"

Shishido stared. "Who made a waterproof sweatshirt?"

"I think Atobe did. Come to think of it, his face was plastered on it."

"..."

"You know, pink grapefruit sucks. It looks like a demented orange."

"...What about yellow grapefruit?"

"Still sucks."

"...And what brought this up?"

"Dunno. I was thinking about sweatshirts and laundry detergent."

"..."

**maldita08:**

**Ice Cream, Pond, Phone, Purple Shirt**

"Yuushi! Look! It's ice cream!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"..."

"Dude, I have like, the COOLEST idea! Let's like, buy a whole ton of ice cream and dump it in Atobe's private pond!"

"..."

"What?"

"He's going to kill you for that, you know."

"Nuh uh. I'll tell him it was that Kirihara guy back at Rikkaidai."

"..."

_Three hours later_

"Ore-sama demands to know who dumped ice cream in my pond!"

"Kirihara did it!" Mukahi said. "Not me!"

"..."

"What?"

"You did it, didn't you."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine. How'd you know?"

"You're the only one who comes up with these things. You do realize you gave Ore-sama's fish TYPE 2 diabetes?"

"...Fish can have diabetes?"

"..."

Shishido burst into the room. "Okay, who dyed my shirt PURPLE?!"

"..."

"Gakuto did it," Oshitari said.

"Yuushi! You're not supposed to do that!" Suddenly Mukahi's phone rang. "Hello?"

"..."

"GO DIE IN A PITHOLE! DAMMIT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! IT WAS JUST A STUPID DUEL ANYWAYS! SHEESH." Mukahi threw his phone out the window.

"Who was that?"

"Kirihara. Still laughing cause he beat me in a duel."

"Still?"

"No duhh. He's a demented orange."

"That's your definition of grapefruit."

"So?"

"..."

**hizmit12-waterlilly3721:**

**Gakuto, Ryoma, Ryoga, Fuji**

"Yuushi! Tell me! Is Fuji related to you or not?"

"Gakuto, why would you think Fuji was related to me at ALL?"

"Well, he IS sadistic. And weird."

"And you're saying I'm sadistic and weird?"

"...No."

"Good."

"I wonder who that Ryoga guy is related to."

"..."

"What?"

"It's obvious. He's related to that Echizen guy back at Seigaku."

"You mean Ryoma?"

"Duhh."

"Why'd you think that?"

"Their names are too similar to be a coincidence. Plus their hair looks exactly alike. I can't believe Ryoga was adopted."

"Huh?! Ryoga was ADOPTED?!"

"You didn't know?"

"...No."

"Sheesh. And you tell me to get in the news."

"Shut up."

"..."

**forgotten hyoshi:**

**IQ, Stupid, Gakuto, -9 (negative)**

"Well? Tell me! Why do penguins have wings when they obviously can't FLY?"

"Gakuto, where do you come up with these things?" Oshitari asked.

"Ore-sama knows! They were born that way!"

"Wow, Atobe. Way to state the obvious." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Can I explain it?" Jirou asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted, excluding Mukahi.

"What? His explanations are cool!" Mukahi said.

"Oh really? The 'numbers having children' thing, ahh?" This from Atobe.

"It was cool!"

"It was stupid!"

"Numbers can too have children!"

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Shishido yelled.

"Ouch."

"Burn."

"..."

"Anyways..." Mukahi picked up a book. "Yuushi! Test me!"

"...Gakuto, please spell your own name."

"What? That's too easy!"

"Just do it."

"Fine. M-U-C-A-H-E space G-A-C-U-D-O!"

"..."

Everyone was just like -.-"

"Gakuto, you can't even spell your own name."

"Can too! I just spelled it!"

"It was wrong."

"..."

Atobe banged his head on the wall. "His IQ is close to a two digit number now."

Shishido stared. "How?"

"His IQ's like, -9 right now."

"Oh."

"Then how DO I spell my name?"

"GAKUTO, STOP BEING STUPID!"

"..."

**shr0omx3:**

**Dolphins, Pencil, Zodiac, Tape**

"Can dolphins fly?" Mukahi asked one day.

"We told you to stop being stupid," Shishido grumbled.

"I need to know, or else I can't stop being stupid."

"...True."

"Anyways, seriously. Can they?"

"What brought this up?"

"Well, I was reading Fruits Basket-"

"YOU READ THAT?!"

"Yeah..."

"IT'S GIRLY MANGA!"

"It's actually called shojo, but whatever."

"..."

"Anyways, they were visiting a lake. So I was like, 'can dolphins fly?'."

"Ore-sama has heard of it. Isn't that manga about people who turn into animals of the zodiac or something?"

"Yeah."

"That manga is stupid."

"That manga is NOT stupid!"

"It's for girls."

"Yeah, and Trix are for kids."

"That's trademarked you know."

"Whatever. They can just go up the creek without a paddle and get over it."

"..."

"What?"

Shishido glared. "That did NOT make sense whatsoever!"

"So?"

"..."

"I need duct tape."

"...Why do you need duct tape? And please don't say 'so that I can kill Kirihara with it'."

"No." Mukahi held up his binder. "My binder broke."

"..."

**speedybuddy562:**

**Final Fantasy, Winner, Cloud, Jazz Band**

"Awww...I lost."

"Gakuto, what did you lose this time?"

"I didn't lose anything."

"You just said you lost."

"Yeah. To Final Fantasy."

"..."

"What?"

"First it was Kingdom Hearts. Now it's Final Fantasy."

"Yeah, so?"

"You have too many video games."

"Pokemon's cool too. And the Legend of Spyro."

"...Isn't that the game where you have to shoot at clouds or whatever?"

"What? Which one? Pokemon or Spyro?"

"Spyro."

"No. You shoot at dragons. Duhh. And other cool people."

"..."

Just then Atobe came into the room. "Ore-sama has won! I am the winner!"

Mukahi stared. "Winner at what?"

"A jazz band competition."

"You play a band instrument?"

"Of course."

"What?"

"The trumpet."

"When did you start?"

"Two days ago."

"...Then how'd you win?"

"I said I'd sue them if they didn't let me win."

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Who cares."

"...20 laps."

"You can't order me laps."

"Why not?"

"We're not at tennis practice anymore."

"I can still order you laps."

"You suck."

"You'll be kicked off the team if you keep up with that attitude."

"You're the one who's abusing your rights and privileges."

"So?"

"You really don't care, do you?"

"..."

**xquisittexabie:**

**Flowers, Banshees, Ice, Addiction**

"What's a banshee?"

"Stop asking."

"I want to know."

"Stop asking."

"Yuushi!"

"Gakuto, stop asking."

"But I want to know!"

"Stop."

"Awww. Pleaseeeee? I'll give you flowers!"

"Gakuto, what would I do with flowers?"

"You could inhale them."

"...That's the same as giving me drugs."

"Yep."

"...No thank you."

"Oh, come on. Please?"

"Ask someone else."

"Aww."

"..."

"I'll give you ice!"

"What would I do with ice?"

"I dunno. Inhale them?"

"Gakuto, who inhales flowers and ice?"

"Well, I dunno about flowers, but I've inhaled ice before."

"..."

"What? I'm addicted."

"You're really too bored for your own good."

"Inhaling ice isn't bad!"

"That's the equivalent of inhaling water."

"So?"

"..."

**twilightpath:**

**Rozen Maiden, Candy, Canada, Weasel**

"Can we watch Rozen Maiden?"

"..."

"Please?"

"Gakuto, we're studying," Oshitari said.

"Who watches Rozen Maiden anyways?" Shishido asked.

"Me." Mukahi replied.

"Well no duhh."

"Well, can we?"

"No. We need to raise your IQ to a negative 5. Stop whining."

"Awwww." Mukahi began chewing on a peice of candy. He stared at his math textbook. "Soooo...where's Canada?"

"..." You can kinda guess what kind of look he was getting now.

"What?"

"Dumbass, that's a math textbook." Shishido slammed down a atlas in front of Mukahi. "There!"

"You know, I have a friend who lives in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada."

"..."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Great, his IQ just went up to a negative 7. Two more to go."

"Did you know that Itachi means weasel?"

"..."

"He just raised his IQ to a negative 6. Keep going."

"I'm bored. Can we play Uno now?"

"..."

**Wangdoodle:**

**Cocktail Weenies, Gaara, Princess, Bronze Bow**

"I wonder if Gaara has ever eaten cocktail weenies before," Mukahi wondered aloud one day.

"Ore-sama has never heard of Gaara before. Does he play tennis?"

"...Dude, it's a character from Naruto. How can you NOT know that?"

"Ore-sama does not watch commoner's TV."

"Oh yeah? What about 'The Little Princess?" Mukahi smirked.

"That was an exception!"

"How was that an exception?"

"The teacher made me watch it!"

"Did you read the book?"

"No."

"...How can you not read the book? The book is like, better than the show."

"How?"

"They killed the father in the book. They let the father live in the show."

"How's that better?"

"He died."

"..."

"Dude, please tell me you've heard of archery before."

"I have."

"...You probably have like, a bronze bow and arrow or something."

"I have a gold bow and arrow."

"..."

Sheesh.

**The Dirty Pear:**

**Rubber, Acid, Pet Rock, Snow Cones**

Mukahi burst into the room. "Guys! I have like, information that's like, awesome!"

"Gakuto, what's so important that you have to burst into the library like that?" Oshitari asked.

"Shishido has a rubber ducky!"

Jirou rolled his eyes. "Well, no duhh. Everyone had one when they were little."

"This is different! He STILL has one! And he still plays with it!"

Shishido banged into the room. "GAKUTO!"

"What?"

"STOP SPREADING RUMORS!"

"What rumors?"

"The whole 'rubber ducky' thing!"

"That's not a rumor! It's a fact!"

Shishido glared. "No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

Shishido glared.

"Oh, I'm sooooo scared! What are you going to do, stab me with your pet rock?"

"..."

"Or, are you going to put citric acid in a snowcone and shove it down my throat?"

"..."

"Citric acid is harmless!"

"Not if you force feed someone 5 gallons of it."

"You wouldn't."

"I might."

"You shouldn't."

"I probably will."

"You still play with your rubber ducky dude."

"I don't 'play' with it. I squish it like hell when you or some other stupid person in the world pisses me off like hell. I think I broke like, 8 of them already."

"...Aw double crap."

"..."

**Haku Kitsune:**

**Dragon, Fishing, Death, Shiny Sky**

"Dude, can people fish for dragons?"

No answer.

"I wonder what's a 'shiny sky'."

"A sky that's shiny. Duhh." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

"Well, can you fish for dragons?"

"You can't."

"But, if there's such a thing as a catfish, can't there be a dragonfish too?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Get ready to duel!"

"Fine!"

_Five minutes later_

"Nuh uh! My Dark Magician totally did NOT die!"

"Yes it did! My monster killed it!"

"My Dark Magician has 2500 attack points!"

"My monster has 3000! Ha! You lose!"

"Aw..."

**Kisa44:**

**Coca-Cola, Curtains, Answering Machines, A Fan**

Mukahi was writhing on the ground...in...pain?

"Gakuto, stop it."

"I wanna Coke!"

"You don't need to writhe on the ground in pain for that."

"So?"

"Just stop it."

"I wanna coke!"

"Stop it!"

"What? Are you gunna stab me with a fan if I don't stop?"

"..."

"What?"

"People can't stab other people with fans."

"Then are you going to choke me with your magical curtain of DOOM?!"

"Gakuto, there's no such thing as a magical curtain."

"Aww, Yuushi, you're just in denial."

"..."

_At Rikkaidai_

Kirihara stared at his phone. "What kind of answering message is that? That answering machine must be in pain or something."

Here's the message:

"The number you have dialed is trying to kill you. Please leave a message after your guts have been wrenched out and you are dying a slow and bloody death. Have a nice day!" (BEEP)

"..."

Guess who's answering machine that was.

Fuji's.

Yep.

**Strawberry Yummy: (You gave me seven words. I'm just gunna choose 4, okay?)**

**Hat, Weird, Blank, Bandaid**

"Dude, shut up, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll kill you."

"Shishido, you can't kill me for your life."

"Gakuto, if you don't shut up I WILL kill you."

"What are you going to do? Shoot me with a hat?"

"...I just might."

"Shooting me with a hat is impossible."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it."

_Two minutes later_

"Yuushi! My finger's bleeding!"

"Gakuto, what did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything! Shishido shot me with a hat!"

"...He...shot you with...a hat?"

"Yeah!"

"..." Oshitari gave Mukahi a bandaid.

"I don't want this!"

"...Why not?"

"It's a blank bandaid!"

"Since when was there a bandaid that wasn't blank?"

"But there's Naruto bandaids!"

"...You're too obsessed with that show."

"Awww."

**FrauleinRose:**

**Stupid, Prunes, Death Note, Suicidal**

"Death Note!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"Gakuto, Ore-sama thinks you're too obsessed with anime."

Shishido rolled his eyes for the sixth time that day. "You think? Took you long enough."

"Death Note is cool!"

"Death Note is stupid."

"Is not!"

"Dude, that guy's like, suicidal or something."

"Who?"

"The guy who keeps on killing off people with a stupid book."

"He's cool!"

"He's mentally retarded. He needs to get a life."

"..."

"He needs to go to a mental hospital or something."

"He kills off lots of people." Mukahi said

"..."

"Hey! I know! Someone should make a Prune Note!"

"...And why?"

"Everyone time they eat a prune, someone dies!"

"..."

**ChibiYagyuuHiroshi:**

**Chocolate Bunny, Parasite, White Tigers, Teddy Grahams**

"You're stupid."

"Ore-sama is not stupid, Gakuto. Ore-sama does not eat commoner's food."

"A chocolate bunny is basically chocolate. You eat it."

"It's commoner's food."

"It's chocolate. The stuff in parfaits."

"..."

"Please tell me you've at least heard of Teddy Grahams before."

"What's that?"

"FOOD!"

"It's commoner's food. It's artificial. It gives you TYPE 2 diabetes."

"You can shut up with the whole 'TYPE 2' diabetes you know."

"You're the one who started it. Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Mukahi glared. "You're parasite just waiting to get kicked in the ass."

"Ahh, quoting from Shakespeare now, aren't you?"

"..."

Shishido glared. "Dude, that's not from Shakespeare."

"Ore-sama thinks it's from Shakespeare."

"..."

"Ouch." This from Mukahi. "At least you've heard of white tigers before."

"White tigers? Is that some sort of plant?"

"..."

"You know, sometimes I think Atobe's even crazier than Gakuto."

"True."

"EVERYONE 70 LAPS!"

Mukahi stared. "Is it just me, or is the number of laps increasing?"

"It's all your fault."

"Shut up."

"..."

* * *

**Really. Randomness rules when you're bored.**

**Please review!**

**The Four Word Challenge has ended. The Five Word Challenge has started.**

**That's right. Five words this time.**

**Please submit your five words!**


	8. Five Word Challenge

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THE FIVE WORD CHALLENGE HAS STARTED! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!**

**Well, not quite, but it's as good a start as any.**

**Disclaimer: Compare A-N-N-E with K-O-N-O-M-I**

**If I spelt anything wrong I shall be very pissed.**

**Shall I make it to the Seven Word Challenge? Maybe. Five's as close as any.**

**Is this getting old? Hope not. T.T**

**Sorry for the three hour late update. Guess what I was doing. My mom forced me to practice wearing high heels. And she forced me to climb the stairs with them. GRRRRRR. High heels equals to HELL!**

**The drabble has ended.**

* * *

**G0.0dbye-days:**

**Glue, Diary, Banana, Hair Dye, Make-Up**

"Gakuto, what are you doing with Atobe's diary?" Oshitari asked one day.

"I'm reading it. Duhh. What else?"

"Where did you get it?"

"I stole it from his locker. He really shouldn't bring these things to school."

"Oookay."

"Dude, I have like, the best idea ever!"

"Your ideas give people headaches."

"Whatever. I propose that we glue a banana to his diary and say 'hey monkey! sup?'."

"...Why a banana?"

"Cause monkies love eating it. Duhh."

"Why don't you just dye his diary with hair dye?"

"Hmm. That might work too. I'll do all three."

"Gakuto, that's only two things."

"Whatever. Sheesh."

_Six hours later_

"WHO TOUCHED ORE-SAMA'S DIARY?!!?!?!?! ORE-SAMA DEMANDS TO KNOW!!!!" Atobe screamed.

"Nobody in particular..." Mukahi said. "Oh, by the way, it's really uncouth when you start putting on makeup when you're bored. And when you 'accidentally' glued Shishido's boxers onto Hiyoshi's head."

Shishido looked up in surprise. "That was you? I thought that was Gakuto being a idiot."

"..."

"I really don't want to know," Hiyoshi muttered.

Atobe glared daggers at Mukahi. "600 LAPS!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. No need to yell." Mukahi got up to do his laps...but...slipped on a banana peel.

Atobe smirked. "Oops."

Mukahi started glaring. "THAT'S IT! I'M SUING YOU FOR ABUSE OF YOUR RIGHTS AND PRIVILEGES! PLUS TRYING TO MURDER ME!"

"And I'm suing you for touching my property."

"Argh."

**Immortal Wifey:**

**God, Review, Duck stuffed with Rabbit (LMFAO!), Drown, Kikumaru Beam**

"Yes! I got 80 reviews!" Mukahi yelled.

Oshitari looked up from his book. "Reviews? On what?"

"My fanfiction! Jeez."

"What's fanfiction?"

"Ugh. Never mind. And you say I'M stupid."

"..." Oshitari walked over to the computer.

Here's a sample of what Mukahi wrote.

"Bwahahahaha!!! I will kill you, Kikumaru!" King Gakuto yelled.

"Oh! Lord! Save me! Please! Have mercy, nya!" Peasant Kikumaru cried out.

"Never! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" -stabs u with five thousand knives-

"Ahhhhh!"

Oshitari stared. "You have way too much free time."

"He needs to drown and die," Mukahi muttered.

"...And why?"

"Cause he's my rival."

"...That's hardly a reason."

"Whatever."

"Hm, I wonder what would happen if I stuffed a duck with a rabbit."

"..."

"And force fed it to Atobe."

"Ore-sama is God. You cannot force feed something like that to me."

"You are NOT God."

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's duel!"

"..."

The dueling thing is really getting out of hand.

**twilightpath:**

**Chocolate, Dolls, Dolphins, Shakespeare, The Little Prince (book)**

"Gakuto, what are you reading?"

"Read the title."

Oshitari looked at the cover of the book. "The Little Prince? Why are you reading that?"

"Dunno. I was bored."

"..."

"Maybe I should read some Shakespeare next."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do that?"

Mukahi glared. "It's not like I have like, a negative five reading level."

"Actually, you do."

"Shut up. Shakespeare is interesting."

"Can you even understand it?"

"Nope. That's what makes it so interesting. Oh, by the way, another interesting thing: Atobe plays with Barbie dolls."

Oshitari stared. "Where'd you get that information from?"

"I stole his diary, remember?"

"Ahhh."

Mukahi suddenly stood up with an insane look in his eyes. "I have like, the coolest idea ever! We should give Atobe a dolphin with TYPE 2 diabetes as a birthday present!"

"..."

"What?"

"Why would we give him a dolphin with TYPE 2 diabetes?"

"Cause, it can totallllly fit in his pond. Remember how I dumped ice cream in it last time? Well, if we give him a dolphin with TYPE 2 diabetes, then it won't have a problem living in Atobe's pond!"

"...And how are we going to find a dolphin with TYPE 2 diabetes?"

"We get a dolphin, force feed it chocolate, and make it high off vanilla."

"...No."

"Awww...please?"

"I'm not going to let you torture a dolphin with chocolate."

"Chocolate's good!"

"Dolphins don't like eating chocolate."

"How do you know? Did you ever ask them?"

"...No."

"Exactly."

"We're not giving a dolphin chocolate."

"We are sooooo giving a dolphin chocolate."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Awwwwwww."

**shr0omx3:**

**Insert, Four, TIMBER!(as in the yell), Webster, Nintendo DS**

"Yuushi, what does insert mean?"

"...Gakuto, how do you not know that?"

"My Nintendo DS says to 'insert game pack here' or whatever. I don't know what 'insert' means."

"It means to put the game pack in the slot."

"...Then why couldn't they just write that?"

"Dunno. Probably because 'insert' takes up less space."

"They suck."

"Why?"

"Why do they only have 2 slots? Why can't they have like, 4?"

"Why would you need 4 slots?"

"So I can play 4 different games."

"Gakuto, you can't play 4 different games on one Nintendo DS."

"Awwwww."

"...What game are you playing anyways?"

"Webster's Dictionary for Kids."

"..."

"What?"

"Excuse me? Did you just say 'Webster's Dictionary for Kids?' I didn't even know they had a game like that."

"It's fun. You can create your own swear words."

"..."

"I've created four so far. Wanna hear them?"

"No."

"Awww. Pooh."

"..."

Shishido suddenly stalked into the room. "What is this?" he asked, holding up a peice of paper.

Oshitari read the note. "Yakzidowquackmire you are sooooooo tosdoeyormukaka dasphilledabudaundpantdos tranweimilonquacklaseefewart!" Oshitari stared at Mukahi. "Did you write that?"

"Yep. It has my four man-made swear words on it."

"..."

"Yakzidowquackmire means TIMBER!"

"Why TIMBER?!"

"Dunno. Sounded cool. Anyways, tosdoeyormukaka means gay."

"..."

"Dasphilledabudaundpantdos means pants."

"..."

"Tranweimilonquacklaseefewart means fucker."

"...So the note translates to 'TIMBER you are sooooo gay pants fucker?'" Shishido stared.

"Yep."

Shishido smacked Mukahi ."You fail. That doesn't even make sense."

"But it sounds cool in my language. Shishido dwote dayk."

"...What does that mean?"

"Not telling."

"...Maybe I don't want to know."

"You'd probably not."

"..."

**forgotten hyoshi:**

**Harry Potter, Barbie, Zelda Twillight Princess, Nintendo WII, 50 inch Plasma TV**

"Atobe's jealous of Harry Potter and Barbie."

Everyone in the room stared at Mukahi like he'd gone insane.

"Seriously! He's jealous of Harry Potter cause he has these cool magical powers that like, totally rule. He's jealous of Barbie cause she has long blonde hair."

"Why would he be jealous of that?" Shishido asked.

"Dunno. He's just stupid like that."

"..."

"Ore-sama has a Nintendo WII!" Atobe said, popping out of nowhere.

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you have a 50 inch plasma TV!"

"So? Ore-sama needs those things!"

Mukahi smirked. "Yeah, so they can puke cause of your ugliness. You're jealous of Barbie cause she looks better than you!"

Atobe glared. "For your information, I'm more jealous of the people in Zelda Twilight Princess than Barbie!"

"Who? Link?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He's cool."

"...You've been playing too many video games with your Nintendo, haven't you?"

"Ore-sama has not."

"I bet you have a Barbie game in your house somewhere."

"..."

**FrauleinRose:**

**D.Gray Man, Stupidity, Aliens, Jupiter, Pluto**

"D.Gray Man sucks!" Mukahi said.

"...Why do you think it sucks? I thought you were in love with like, every anime in the world," Shishido said.

"It sucks cause there's stupid people in it. I CANNOT believe those stupid akuma people! They have like, no fashion statement whatsoever!"

"I think they're more intent on killing people that worrying about their fashion."

"Well, they suck!"

"..."

"I mean, they're even uglier than those aliens on Jupiter!"

"...Jupiter doesn't have aliens."

"It SO does have aliens! They're ugly! They have like, four eyes, no mouth, and they're BLACK!"

"..."

"Well, they're black with a bit of blue and red. They have NO fashion statement whatsoever."

"Aliens and those stupid akuma or whatever don't NEED a fashion statement!"

"They do too! They need one! Just like the fact that Pluto's a PLANET!"

"..."

"What?"

"Pluto isn't a planet."

"It is! And you call me stupid."

"Pluto stopped being a planet a year ago. They classify it now as a dwarf planet."

"That's stupid. Why's it a dwarf planet?"

"Cause it doesn't pull in space matter when it orbits the sun. Duhh."

"They're gay. Pluto SHOULD be a planet."

"Pluto's not a planet. Sailor Pluto's kicked out of the series. We have eight planets now. Deal with it!"

"Who's Sailor Pluto?"

"I think some random person from Sailor Moon. I'm not sure if they even have a Pluto person in there anyways."

"Eww! I cannot believe you watched that!"

"...I didn't. Atobe did."

"...Well, that's not surprising considering that he plays with BARBIE dolls. He's STUPID!"

"Shut up! Your stupidity is worse than his!"

"At least I don't have like, a 5 point IQ!"

"You're right. You don't. CAUSE YOUR IQ'S DOWN TO A NEGATIVE 17!"

"..."

**Haku Kitsune:**

**Fuzzy, Guns, Light Saber, Cheese, Sadist**

"Llamas are fuzzy." Guess who this was from. Yep. Mukahi.

"..." Everyone elses' reaction.

"They are!"

"..."

"I wanna watch Star Wars!"

"Why do you want to watch that?" Shishido asked.

"Cause I want to see them flash off their Light Sabers!"

"..."

"What?"

"Why don't you just get a gun and go up to the staff and say 'Ha, I'm better than you'."

"That's no fun. Light Sabers are cooler than guns."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Let's DUEL!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's getting old."

"You're just a piece of sadistic cheese!"

"...The fuck? Sadistic cheese? Where'd you get that from?"

"I dunno. Thought of it cause I saw Atobe eating cheese."

"Ore-sama does not appreciate it when you stare at me eating cheese and thinking of 'sadistic cheese'."

"Oh, shut up. You're just jealous cause I have a better imagination than you."

"...50 laps."

"Awww."

**animewahine:**

**Roadkill, Hypocrite, Hoopla, Drama Queen, Fundraiser**

"Yuushi! I wanna play the roadkill game!"

Jirou looked up. "What? There's a roadkill game?"

Oshitari rubbed his temple. "He means Nanaca Crash. Remember? The game where that girl rides a bike and hits the guy and the guy becomes roadkill and bounces everywhere and people are just standing there randomly and kicking him whenever he bounces right in front of them?"

"Oh. That game was fun. Roadkill!"

"Hoopla!"

"...What?"

"Ugh. Never mind."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No."

"..."

"You're such a hypocrite, Jirou!"

"...Why am I a hypocrite?"

"Cause, you love hippos too much."

"Gakuto, hypocrite doesn't mean people love hippos," Oshitari said.

"Aww, Yuushi. You're just being too much of a drama queen."

"How is explaining a word to you mean I'm a drama queen?"

"You just are. You hate the world cause of its stupidity."

"True."

"..."

"..."

"We should start a fundraiser."

"For what?"

"To make stupid people smarter."

"..."

"Actually, I just thought of something. It's not that people are stupid. It's just that they're not SMART."

"...Good point."

"See? I can be smart sometimes."

"You still have a negative 6 IQ."

"Awww."

**The Dirty Pear:**

**Conga, Sheep, Soap, Senor Muffin Butt, Chew Toy**

"Senor Muffin Butt wants a chew toy!"

Shishido gave Mukahi a weird look. "Who's Senor whatever-ever?"

"Dunno. Some guy, I guess."

Shishido banged his head on the table, totally frustrated. "WELL NO DUHH!"

"Ouch. Touchy."

"Urgh."

Mukahi started tapping on some drums from the band room. "Dude, these congoes and bongas are weird. They sound weird."

"Dude, it's congas and bongos."

"Oh...Same thing."

"It's different."

"Oh whatever."

"...Please don't tell me you're thinking of something random again."

"I was thinking of sending Atobe a sheep and soap for his birthday."

"Why a sheep? And soap?"

"Dunno. Sounded cool together."

"..."

"I guess I'll just explain to him that the soap was a given, cause he'd have to wash the sheep like, every day."

"..."

"Sheeps are cool."

"Its 'sheep are cool'. You don't add an s after sheep. You just leave it."

"Oh whatever. Same thing."

"..."

**ChibiYagyuuHiroshi:**

**Pooh Bear, Cow's Stomach, Kimono, INYO National Forest, Rainbow Falls**

"I want to go to INYO National Forest!"

"Gakuto, why do you want to go there?"

"Cause it's in California, Yuushi. Duhh."

"..."

"It's federally protected."

"..."

"Oh! And I want to go to Rainbow Falls!"

"What's up with your sudden urge to go to national parks?"

"I don't know. It's weird. Why do cows have four stomachs?"

"To digest the food they eat."

"But we only have one stomach."

"They eat grass."

"So, why four? What happens?"

"They swallow, then they throw it back up. Four times, because they have four stomachs."

"Eww. So they throw up after they digest the food?"

"Pretty much."

"That's disgusting!"

"..."

"I mean, wouldn't they feel really sick?"

"I think they get used to it."

"I have like, the bestest idea in the world!"

"Bestest isn't a word."

"Whateverrr. I should steal Atobe's Pooh Bear and threaten to kill it if he doesn't wear a kimono to school tomorrow."

"Why do you want Atobe to crossdress?"

"Cause it'll ruin his reputation."

"You've already ruined yours with your stupidity. Anyways, he has a Pooh Bear."

"Yeah. I know, it's pretty gay, but he just loooooves it."

"Where do you get this information?"

"I stole his diary, remember?"

"Ahhh."

* * *

**Haha. I had fun. xD**

**I probably will be able to make it to seven words. Who knows?**

**Please review!**

**The Five Word Challenge has continued. Please submit your next five words.**


	9. Five Word Challenge Part 2

**Urgh. Five Word Challenge.**

**Okay. This is getting a bit boring. So the six word challenge and seven word challenge won't have two chapters. They'll just have one each.**

**I'm tireddddd.**

**And bored.**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

**Kisa44: (you gave me six. I'll just choose five)**

**Tree, Bright Yellow Pole, Wall, Desk, Vanity**

"Look, Yuushi! It's the bright yellow pole of DOOM!"

"Gakuto, it's a yellow pole."

"It's not JUST a yellow pole. It's a bright yellow pole of DOOM!"

"..."

"What's a vanity?"

"..."

"Why can't trees be bright yellow poles too?"

"Gakuto, have you gone to the Metanl Institute recently?"

"Dunno. Probably have. I should paint my wall yellow."

"...And why would you want to do that?"

"So it'd look like the bright yellow pole of DOOM!"

"..."

"I wonder if I can paint my desk yellow too."

"..."

"Dude, I just had like, the coolest idea ever! We should paint Shishido's room yellow and blame it on Atobe!"

"...You aren't going to paint his cats yellow, are you?"

"Nope. I'll leave the cats alone. But I'm gunna paint his rubber ducky yellow."

"Gakuto, his rubber ducky is already yellow."

"Nuh uh. He got a pink one this time."

"...Why a pink one?"

"Dunno. Probably cause I was blabbing about the bright yellow pole of DOOM or something like that."

"No wonder."

"I'm gunna paint his whole room yellow!"

"..."

"It's going to be a marvel!"

"..."

"Yuushi, talk."

"I'm not helping."

"Awww."

**The Dirty Pear:**

**Rice Pudding, Host Club, Bath Water, Humphry The Candy Unicorn, Soul Calibur 3**

"Yuushi, what's rice pudding?"

"...Gakuto, how do you not know that?"

"Rice pudding sounds weird. It's like, saying baseball pudding."

"..."

"What?"

"Ore-sama believes that Gakuto has gone crazy," Atobe said.

Mukahi glared. "Dude, you said that like, five times already. Get a life."

Just then Shishido came in holding a comic book.

"ZOMGISTHATLIKEOURANHIGHSCHOOLHOSTCLUBCAUSESERIOUSLYTHAT'SLIKETHEBESTMANGAEVERANDHUMPHRYTHECANDYUNICORN'SCOOLTOOBUTHE'SKINDAWEIRDANDSOULCALIBUR3ISWEIRDTOOEXCEPTIDUNNOWHATITISBUTIT'SLIKETHEAWESOMESTTHINGINTHEWHOLEWIDEWORDANDLIKEI'MSPAZZINGRIGHTNOWBUTWHATEVERAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Shishido just stared at Mukahi who was...spazzing at the moment. "Dude, calm down. Yes, it's Host Club, but I'm not reading it. I'm throwing it away. What the hell is Humphry the Candy Unicorn and Soul Calibur 3?"

"HUMPHRYTHEUNICORNISAWESOMEE!!SOULCALIBUR3ISWEIRDANDIDUNNOWHATITISBUTWHATEVERRRRR!!!"

Shishido stared. "Forget I ever asked."

"BATHWATER!!!"

Jirou suddenly popped outta nowhere. "Muka-kun likes girly manga!"

"HIVESANDBEES!!"

"That's it," Shishido grumbled. "He's totally lost it. We need to go and throw him in the Mental Institute."

"..."

"CHICKENSLIKECOWS!"

"..."

**forgotten hyoshi:**

**Rikkaidai, Surprise, Gakuto, Trick, Niou**

Back at the Mental Institute...

"Uh, yeah. He's gone insane cause of a comic book I was holding." Shishido said.

"WEEEEEESUGARRRR!!"

"..."

"ZOMGZOMGSEETHAT'SLIKE,SANADAFROMRIKKAIDAI!"

Shishido stared. "What the hell is he doing over here?"

Suddenly Sanada ran up to them and started screaming. "SURPRISE! SURPRISE!"

"...That's it. He's totally lost it."

"ZOMGSURPRISE!!"

"..."

Atobe was smirking. "I see..."

Shishido gave Atobe a weird look ."You see what? Trees?"

"Niou's probably behind this."

"Why him?"

"Well, he IS the trickster."

"True. But what'd he do to them?"

Mukahi and Sanada were still screaming at each other about...stuffed animals.

"Ore-sama thinks that he has given them a chemical."

"Well, no duhh. They wouldn't be acting this way if he DIDN'T!"

"...He has given them...perhaps...sugar?"

"Why sugar? I mean, that Sanada guy over there wouldn't be screaming at Gakuto about stuffed animals just because of sugar."

"Sugar and coffee."

"So like, they're high off coffee?"

"Basically."

"Then what do we do?"

"Give them soda."

"How's that gunna help? That's just going to make it worse!"

"Then tie them up and throw them in our broom closet."

"...Okaaaaaaaaayy."

Guess what they did. They stuffed Mukahi in a locker cause they just COULD and they threw Sanada in a broom closet.

Wonder what happened? They calmed down. Then they were let out. Two days later.

Yes, it took them two days to calm down.

"...Sheesh. That took a loooonnngg time."

**FrauleinRose:**

**Reputation. Barney. Teletubbies. Sesame Street. The Simpsons.**

"Ore-sama's reputation has been ruined."

Everyone looked up except for Mukahi, who was having a laughing fit. "How?"

"Because SOMEONE decided to tell the whole school that Ore-sama watches Teletubbies!"

"And Sesame Street. And Barney!" Mukahi said.

Atobe glared. "Ore-sama does not watch those kinds of things!"

"Yes you do. You're just too scared to watch anything else. Remember The Simpsons? You screamed cause of that!"

"It was a Halloween special!"

"It was like, the funniest thing ever. You were soooo scared."

"Ore-sama was not scared!"

"Yes you were. How about that time when we asked you if you'd seen Naruto yet? You freaked out and locked yourself in the broom closet for 6 hours!"

"Gakuto! 700 laps for being disrespectful to Ore-sama!"

"Whatever. Your reputation's still ruined."

"700 LAPS NOW!"

**xquisittexabie:**

**IQ, Drain (sink drain), Fire, Prancing, Banana Peel**

"My IQ is NOT negative 67!" Mukahi was pouting.

"Yes it is!" Shishido was glaring. "You don't even know what a drain is!"

"Well which one? The one in the sink or the one in your head cause you're so stupid?"

"The sink!"

"Yeah, it's called a faucet. Water comes down. And it drains in the drain!"

"..."

"And seriously, my IQ is not negative 67!"

"Yes it is! What about the time when you thought monkies pranced around with banana peels?"

"They do! They swing aroung the tree branches with banana peels!"

"Oh yeah? What about the time when you asked, 'What's the melting point of fire'?"

"Fire's just stupid! It's supposed to have a melting point!"

"Fire doesn't melt!"

"Fine! Then what's the boiling point of fire?"

"You see? Fire doesn't have a boiling point!"

"Then what's fire?"

"You did NOT just ask was fire was."

"It's stupid! It's just like...there!"

"..."

"It sucks even more than Death Note!"

"I thought you liked Death Note."

"It's boring! That guy is just like, suicidal!"

Shishido began banging his head on the table. "That's what I just said last time, retard!"

"You're the retard! Fire is just fire!"

"Ugh..."

**Immortal Wifey:**

**Mermaid Melody, Takoyaki, Keys, Job, Ouran Koukou Host Club**

Mukahi was looking through his backpack. "Where the hell are those keys?"

Jirou stared. "You drive?"

"No, stupid. I'm looking for the keys to my special cabinet of DOOM!"

"Your special cabinet of...doom?"

"Yeah! It's where I keep my collection of Ouran Koukou Host Club books!"

"...You like girly manga."

"It's cool!"

"...You're weird."

"Takoyaki, dude." Mukahi rolled his eyes.

"You're random."

"No duhh."

"Please don't tell me you read Mermaid Melody too."

"I do. Except I don't have my own special collection of DOOM."

"...You need a life. Go buy one on eBay or something."

"Can't. Don't have enough money. And I can't go and get a job cause I'm too busy writing death notes to everybody to care."

"...You were the one who said 'You will die a horrible death cause of TYPE 3 diabetes'?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"There's no such thing as TYPE 3 diabetes."

"There isn't?"

"...No wonder everyone thinks you're stupid."

"Like you're any better."

"Actually, I am. You always place last on the rankings."

"So? Doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"..."

**shr0omx3:**

**Hula Hoop, PSP, Frogs, Niou, and Earphones**

Mukahi was skipping around the room like a maniac. "I just got the coolest information everrrrr!"

"...What is it?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Niou is scared of frogs!"

Silence.

"He's scared of frogs!"

Silence.

"What?"

"Everyone already knows that."

"How?"

"I dunno. Atobe was spreading the rumor around last month."

"Aww."

Just then Atobe came into the room. "Hiyoshi, Ore-sama demands that you buy a PSP for me!"

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Great, first it's the Nintendo, now it's the PSP. You know, it's a commoner's game, right?"

"Ore-sama has made an exception with this."

"Yeah, only cause you looove playing with it."

"Rich people are allowed to have video games."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Shishido burst in the room with Oshitari right behind. "Gakuto, why the hell did you glue my earphones onto a hula hoop? Which is Oshitari's, I might add."

"I was bored. So sue me."

"I already did."

"It probably didn't work. Whatever. Anyways, just tear the earphones off the hula hoop. Sheesh. And you call me stupid."

"You used crazy glue."

"Doesn't mean you can't tear it off."

"It's crazy glue. Like, the really crazy kind of glue!"

"Just tear it off. Sheesh."

"..."

Everyone at this moment was staring at Mukahi while he was busy scribbling on his notebook.

"Your IQ's down to a negative 78!"

"Like you're any better."

"..."

**ChibiYagyuuHiroshi:**

**Rock Sack, Wolves, Water Park, Sengoku, Edward**

"Lucky! I just got a rock sack!"

"Gakuto, why do you need a rock sack."

"Yuushi, it's cause I need to collect rocks."

"..."

"I am soooo lucky!!"

"You sound like that Sengoku guy."

"LUCKY!" Was heard outside.

"And apparently he's right outside," Oshitari said.

"I wanna go to a water park!!"

"We're studying. You can't go to a water park."

"Aww."

"..."

"I wanna see wolves!"

"So?"

"Take me to a national park!"

"...No."

"Aww. You're no fun."

"..."

"Who's Edward?"

"...Who's who?"

"Edward. I've heard the name somewhere before. Does he play tennis?"

"Dunno. Where'd you meet a Edward?"

"Maybe it was from that really depressing anime."

"What depressing anime?"

"The one where everyone DIES."

"...Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

* * *

**I'm tireedddd. It's like, three in the afternoon but I'm bored and tired and cranky.**

**Whateverrr**

**Please Review!**

**The Six Word Challenge has officially started. Please submit your SIX words!**


	10. Six Word Challenge

**Okay, Six Word Challenge**

**I will make it to the seven word challenge.**

**Half of these words I don't know.**

**So like, I had to research like half of them on Wikipedia**

**I know, I'm sad. Whateverrrr**

* * *

**ChibiYagyuuHiroshi:**

**Microwave, Crystals, Demons, Banana Suit, Koi Fish, Lay's Chips**

"I know! We can microwave Lay's Chips and make them EXPLODE!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"Dude, how is that going to help Atobe calm down?" Shishido grumbled.

"He's going to get scared to death cause we microwaved Lay's Chips and made them EXPLODE!"

"It's not gunna work."

"Then let's feed him koi fish!"

"He's on a sugar high right now. We can't force feed him koi fish even if we tied him up."

"Then let's watch a movie! With demons in it!"

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP!"

"Aw. Pooh. Then let's dress him up in a banana suit and tie him to the flagpole!"

"He's going to drive everyone insane."

"Pshh. Everyone's already insane anyways."

"True. But it's all you fault."

"Why's it my fault?"

"You were the one who started the whole insanity sugar high thing."

"I gave him a lollipop. How's that my fault?"

"He's sensitive to sugar."

"Well then he shouldn't have eaten the damn thing!"

"You gave it to him."

"He has a brain. He shouldn't have eaten it!"

"..."

"Plus, you're the one who gave him TYPE 4 diabetes in the first place!"

Shishido groaned. "There's no such thing as TYPE 4 diabetes!"

"Yes there is. The person becomes diabetic AND insane."

"You just made that up."

"So what if I did?"

"..."

"I know! Let's glue crystals onto his forehead!"

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOING TO HELP?!"

"IT'S GOING TO MAKE HIM LOOK PRETTY WITH THE BANANA SUIT. DUHH!"

"Ugh..."

**The Dirty Pear**

**Ship, Peach, Sugar Hill, Silent Hill, Humphry's Hill, DeathScythe**

"Argh! How the heck does someone build a freaking ship that's like, 3 inches long?!" Mukahi screamed out in frustration.

"Gakuto, why are you trying to build a ship?" Oshitari asked.

"Cause it looks cool!"

Just then Atobe came into the room "Silent Hill..."

"Atobe?"

"Silent Hill..."

Mukahi stared. "Dude, he's gone insane."

"What happened?"

"Shishido introduced a new video game to him and now he's like, addicted to it."

"OMFG SILENT HILL IS SOOOO SCARY!" Atobe screamed out.

"..."

"Silent Hill..."

Mukahi shook his head. "Sheesh. Spazz anyone?"

"Sugar Hill..."

"Sugar Hill? Isn't that like, different from Silent Hill?"

"Humphrey's Hill..."

Oshitari stared. "Isn't Sugar Hill like, that really weird song? And what's 'Humphrey's Hill'?"

"That's it. He's totally gone insane." Mukahi rolled his eyes.

"DeathScythe..."

"OMG DeathScythe...isn't that one of those cool mobile suits from that really weird anime?!"

"...I don't want to know."

"Bunnies..."

"I vote we take him to the Mental Institute first thing in the morning."

"Why not take him there now?"

"I need to finish my ship first."

"Ahh."

"Peaches..."

Mukahi glared and smacked a peach right in Atobe's face. "THERE! A PEACH! HAPPY?! NOW SHUT UP!"

Atobe looked around. "..."

"..."

"MUKAHI 60 LAPS!"

"Silent Hill."

"AHHHHH!!"

**speedybuddy562**

**Pokemon Diamond, Pokedex, Nick Jr, speedybuddy562, abc, Zelda Ocarina of Time**

"This sucks. I have to fill up my Sinnoh Pokedex before I can get the National one," Mukahi grumbled.

Shishido looked up in surprise. "You actually play that game?"

"What? Pokemon Diamond? Yeah."

"Dude, Pokemon Diamond sucks. Pearl's way better."

"Nuh uh! Diamond's way better!"

"Palkia's better than Dialga!"

"Nuh uh!"

Atobe suddenly came into the room. "WHO STOLE MY POKEMON DIAMOND GAME PACK?!"

"..."

"Ask Nick Jr.," Mukahi replied.

"Dude, you do realize that Nick Jr.'s like, a TV program thing, right?" Shishido asked.

"Oh. Then ask the person who created the Legend of Zelda."

"That's a video game."

"I said the person who created it." Mukahi suddenly looked up. "DUDES LIKE, OCARINA OF TIME IS LIKE, THE BEST VERSION EVER!!!

"No it isn't."

"It is! Have you even played it before?"

"No."

"EXACTLY!!!"

"...It's old."

"Nuh uh!"

"It's really old."

"So's ABC!"

"...ABC isn't a video game."

"So? It's the alphabet!"

"..."

"It's OLLDDDDD!"

"Well no freaking duhh."

"...IT'S OLDDD!"

"You already said that."

"..."

"..."

"speedybuddy562 stole Atobe's game pack and is being a meanie and won't share!!"

"...Who's speedybuddy562?"

"A person who reviewed the story. Partly the reason why WE'RE STUCK HERE WHILE ATOBE'S RAVING LIKE A MAD LUNATIC CAUSE HE LOST HIS GAME PACK!!"

"..."

"EXACTLY!"

"...Chill..."

"Atobe's being stupid and won't just buy another game pack."

"Ore-sama's memories are in that game pack!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"..."

**forgotten hyoshi**

**Wet, Saeki, Diaper, Baby Sitter, Fanfiction, Fuji (Shuuske)**

The regulars from Hyotei were all having a study session in Mukahi's house.

Let the games begin. Or, rather, let hell begin.

"Uh, Mukahi-senpai, what are you doing?" Ohtori asked.

"I'm writing fanfiction."

"What's...fanfiction?"

"It's fanfiction."

"..."

"BWAHAHAHA! KIKUMARU IS GOING TO DIE!"

"..."

Jirou looked at the computer screen. "Why are you king? And why is Kikumaru a peasant?"

"Dunno. Cause Kikumaru's a RHINO!"

"Ore-sama is king! There is only one king! Therefore Ore-sama is the only king!"

"Yeah, well not in fanfiction."

"You have only one review. And it's a flame."

"Jirou, flames are good. It's winter right now and I'm freezing. By the way, when's the baby-sitter coming?"

"..."

"What the heck?" Shishido was staring. "Why are you having a baby-sitter come over?"

"Well, she IS supposed to come over and take care of my brother. But then like, I'm planning on throwing her into the pool."

Just then the doorbell rang.

Mukahi went and opened the door. He stared. "Dude, why are you here?"

"Saa, we were supposed to babysit someone?"

Oshitari walked over. "Your parents hired Fuji to babysit your brother?"

"Uhh. Sure. I guess I can't throw him into the pool any time soon."

"..."

"Wait! You said we! Who's the other guy?"

"Well, Saeki was supposed to come too but he couldn't make it."

"Oh."

"..."

"Yuushi. I want to throw him into the pool."

"..."

"It's going to be funny. But then he might kill me. But then, who cares?"

"..."

"I wonder if I can stick a diaper on his head."

"..."

"Gakuto, you know he's right here, right?"

Mukahi slammed the door. "There. He's gone."

"..."

_3 minutes later_

"Yuushi! Someone hacked into my fanfiction account and deleted ALL of my stories!"

"That's what you get for slamming the door in Fuji Syuusuke's face."

"ARGHHH!"

**shr0omx3:**

**LG Chocolate, White-Out, Noodles, Messeger Bag, Mailman, Renji**

"Yuushi! I need to borrow your white out!"

"What do you need my white out for?"

"I need to correct a mistake, duhh!"

"You're actually doing your homework?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"I'm hungry now. Does anyone have noodles?"

"...You can go buy ramen in a supermarket."

"Aww. I want a LG Chocolate."

"...Why do you want that?"

"Cause, doesn't LG Chocolate stand for like, a large peice of chocolate?"

"Gakuto, LG Chocolate is a phone."

"Oh."

"..."

"I want a messenger bag!"

"Gakuto, you can't eat a messenger bag."

"Not for eating, stupid! So I can pretend that I'm a mailman and steal Renji's notebooks!"

"Why would you want to steal his notebooks?"

"So I can copy down his answers."

"...Let me guess. You stole Inui's notebooks and now you're copying down his answers. That's why you're doing your homework."

"Yup!"

"..."

**hizmit12-waterlilly3721:**

**Benjamin, Kailee, Runescape, Jucer, Imbecile, Loser**

"This sucks," Mukahi complained one day.

Shishido looked up from his homework. "What sucks?"

"Runescape like, died yesterday and spazzed out. And fanfiction's like, spazzing out too. Stories like, disappear and reappear randomly just cause they SUCK."

"..."

Mukahi sighed. "Poor Benjamin."

"Who's that?"

"My character on Neopets."

"..."

"And poor Kailee! She must be devastated!"

"Who's Kailee?"

"My pet dragon."

"..."

"You are such an imbecile."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Not really. You're such a loser."

"...You retard."

"You're a Jucer!"

"...A...what?"

"Jucer!

"What the fuck is that?"

"An integral part of the Juce framework is the **Jucer**, which is an application (itself written in Juce) that is used to visually design and edit GUIs. The Jucer can then be instructed to generate C++ code which implements the chosen GUI structure."

"...THE FUCK?!"

"Basically it's some random computer crap I copied off of Wikipedia."

"..."

"It's cool!"

"..."

**xquisittexabie:**

**Positive, Paralysis, Bricks, Karaoke, Clowns, Gaping**

"Je moi gapes at your stupidity!" Mukahi said one day.

"...Je moi doesn't work in French, Gakuto," Oshitari said.

"That was French? I thought it was...Russian."

"..."

"I'm pretty well darn positive that your paralysis won't heal."

"...What was that?"

"Anchrophobia!"

"You mean arachnophobia."

"SAME THING! I'm still pretty well darn positive that your paralysis won't heal unless you go to a karaoke club dressed as a CLOWN! GASP! LE HOLY GASPO!!!!"

"..."

"Weeeee!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE A BLOODY DEATH BECAUSE YOU'RE GUNNA BE HIT WITH BRICKS AND BECOME PARALYZZZZEEDDDD WEEEEEE!"

"You've gone insane again."

"NOT MY FAULT!"

"..."

**Immortal Wifey:**

**Chibi, Sugar, Chocolate, Marker, THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE ROOF IS ON FIRE! (lmao), Nail Polish**

"I shall rule the world with my chocolate scented marker! I shall get high off it!" Mukahi was jumping around Atobe's living room with a...chocolate scented marker.

We interrupt this moment with a random moment. Brought to you by AnuneFan412

Chibi Shishido: ZOMG WFT!! I mean, WTF!!

Chibi Mukahi: LMFAO!! YOU JUST SAID WHAT FUCKED THE!

Chibi Shishido: Shut up!

Chibi Mukahi: Make me!

Chibi Shishido and Chibi Mukahi get into a fight.

The random moment has ended.

"I'm high off suggarrrr!!!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"We know that already." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Yuushi gave me chocolate!"

Shishido stared. "Dude, you gave him CHOCOLATE?!"

"He was saying something about an LG Chocolate. I had to give him chocolate," Oshitari said.

"..."

"THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE ROOF'S ON FIRE!" Mukahi screamed.

"Dude, shut up."

"NO, SERIOUSLY! THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE ROOF'S ON FIRE!"

Shishido sighed and looked up. "HOLY CRAP! THE ROOF'S ON FIRE!"

Atobe came running into the living room. "THE ROOF'S ON FIRE!"

"WE KNOW THAT ALREADY! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Ore-sama put nail polish in a tray and set it on fire."

"...NAIL POLISH IS HIGLY FLAMMABLE YOU KNOW! IT SAYS SO ON THE CONTAINER!"

"Ore-sama did not believe it was flammable. That is all commoner's ideals."

"...AGHHH!!"

**FrauleinRose:**

**Coke. MSN. Yahoo! Messenger. Applesauce. Blue's Clues. Guillotine**

"I shall execute you with the awesome guillotine of DOOM!" Mukahi shouted.

"Cool! What's a guillotine?" Jirou asked.

"A thingy that executes people."

"NOOOOO! ORE-SAMA'S FAVORITE SHOW HAS ENDED!!"

Mukahi stared. "What favorite show?"

"Blue's Clues!"

"...WHAT THE FRICK?!"

"It's awesome!!"

"...Yeah, and applesauce and coke have wings."

"IT'S AWESOME!!"

"..."

"YAY!! BUT IT ENDED!!"

Mukahi went and stole the laptop from Shishido. "First I need to go on MSN, and then Yahoo! Messenger. Agh."

Shishido stared. "You have both of those?"

"Yeah. But seriously, MSN's being a pig. It's like, dying on me every day. Yahoo is sooo much better."

"No it isn't. MSN PWNS!!"

"...No it doesn't."

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"AIM is the best!" Jirou exclaimed.

"NOOO!!" Mukahi and Shishido both shouted at the same time.

"Sheesh..."

**Haku Kitsune: (You gave me five. So I shall count 'right' as a word.)**

**Glasses, Alaska, Painting, Masterpiece, Chibis, Right**

"BWAHAHAHA! I have created a masterpiece!"

"Which one?"

"I have glued Tezuka Kunimitsu's glasses onto Atobe's painting!" Mukahi squealed.

Shishido banged his head on the wall. "Yeah, nice. Really, that's like, the smartest thing anyone has ever done in the last century!"

"Chibi style drawing should DIE!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's just not right!"

"..."

"Does Alaska have cavemen?"

"...No..."

"Aww. I wanted to see a caveman!"

"Go back in time."

"Cool! Where's that? In China?!"

"..."

**G0.0dbye-days: (You gave me five. So Spoon shall count as one)**

**Fanfiction, Computer, Teddy-bear, Spork (Spoon Fork), Sling Shot, Spoon**

"Dude, why are you so obsessed with Fanfiction?"

"Cause it's awesome!!! I love computers!!! Hahahaha!!!"

"..."

"If you don't stop staring at me I'll use my spork as a sling shot and fling my rice at you!"

"What's a spork?" Shishido asked.

"A spoon fork. Duhh."

"Right. What's so special about it?"

"It's a spoon and fork put together. Even Mr. Teddy Bear knows that."

"Who's Mr. Teddy Bear?

"My teddy bear, duhh. He's the smartest person on earth!"

"You mean smartest stuffed animal."

"Yeah, whatever. Same thing. Sheesh."

"..."

* * *

**Haha.**

**The Six Word Challenge has ended. The Seven Word Challenge has started.**

**The Final Challenge...**

**The Horror xD**

**I shall be bored to death afterwards. Oh well**

**Please Review! And submit your _SEVEN_ words.**

**Bye!**


	11. Seven Word Challenge

**Okay. Guess what peoples. I'm creating a Twelve Word Challenge after this.**

**That's right. Twelve Words. You give me twelve random words. Twelve!**

**Except here's the catch: This time, each group of words will be posted on the site as a oneshot. So, if you see your penname on the summary, that means you gave me the words. That way, it'll be a nice little oneshot for everyone to read. Okay?**

**I want to see if I can do something totally unrealistic and spazzy. Yep. Cause I'm just weird like that**

**Oh, yeah, and by the way Dori-chan, I blame you for giving me a brain freeze cause of those crazy words you gave me. What the heck is 'buff-three quarter sleeves'? You're making me research 6 out of 7 of your words on Wikipedia! Grrrrr. **

**Please enjoy the product of my boredom!**

**Oh, yeah, and as a sidenote I realized that the last chapter's stories were shorter. Sorry, but sometimes life just happens like that. But today I shall try to make them longer with my awesome writing powers!**

**Thank R.O.T.T for all her support. Even though she's creepy and mysterious as it is.**

**(1) This has actually happened to me. How? I was on a train in Taiwan and like...yeah, I saw them. It was interesting...**

* * *

**Immortal Wifey:**

**Holy Crap, Horror, Comedy, Flying Chibi Pigs, Atobe in Dora Costume, ICE CREAM!, Marshmallow Monster**

"Once upon a time there were three flying chibi pigs," Mukahi read aloud. "They were each told to build a house."

"..."

"One built a house out of straws."

"..."

"One built a house out of bricks."

"...What happened to the other one?" Shishido asked.

"He DIED."

"..."

"So, therefore, there were only two flying chibi pigs left."

"..."

"And then the marshmallow monster ate them all and was happy. The end."

"...Is that your version of 'three little pigs'?"

"It's different. It's three flying chibi pigs."

"..."

"Once upon a time Atobe was in a Dora costume."

"Ore-sama was NOT in a Dora costume!"

"He loved his costume so much that he decided to play hide and seek while wearing it."

"..."

"Unfortunately, he was hit by a flying llama."

"...?"

"And the llama spat all over Atobe."

"Ore-sama does not like to be spat all over!"

"The llama's spit was ice cream. Therefore it left a big stain on the Dora costume. Atobe prayed and mourned for before burying it in its own grave."

"..."

"ICE CREAM! Anyways, the end."

"..."

"The first story was a horror filled story, because the marshmallow monster ate everyone."

"..."

"The second story was a comedy, because Atobe got spat all over."

"Ore-sama does not think that should be placed in the comedy section!"

"Aw, boo-hoo. Crawl over a mountain and get over it."

"..."

"Holy crap! I wonder what would happen if I told Fuji to stop killing his cacti!"

"He doesn't kill his cacti. You just break into his house and destroy everything before running away."

"Hey! I only did that once!"

"Yeah, yeah. Still, you made a big mess. No wonder he deleted all your stories on fanfiction."

"..."

"I wonder why they call crap 'holy'. I mean, did crap get baptized or what?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Forget I asked."

**The Dirty Pear:**

**Candy Corn, Cosplay, Mustard, Bacon, Pizza Hut, Meat Balls, Shiny Underwear**

"Dude, do you know what's reallllyyy weird?" Mukahi asked. "I saw a bunch of cosplayers on a train yesterday!" (1)

"..."

"They were dressing up as that Kakashi guy from Naruto. The other one dressed up as that Iruka guy...weird..."

"Ore-sama shall cosplay as Mr. Candy Corn."

Guess what kind of look he was getting right now. A REALLY weird one.

"Who's Mr. Candy Corn?" Shishido asked.

"And you say I'm dumb. Candy corn is a commoner!"

"...You do know that candy corn's actually just candy?"

"Ore-sama thought it was a person."

Mukahi started having a laughing fit and was rolling on the floor.

Shishido stared. "Forget I even asked."

Mukahi jumped up. "We should tell Pizza Hut to make a mustard bacon meatball pizza and force feed it to Atobe!"

Shishido shook his head. "That's disgusting. Who'd want to eat a mustard bacon meatball pizza?"

"Someone tell Ore-sama exactly what mustard is!"

"...Then again, if it's Atobe, he just might eat it."

"Yeah! And then we can tell him that Mr. Candy Corn wears shiny underwear and a bra! He DID say he was going to cosplay as Mr. Candy Corn." Mukahi smirked.

"So Ore-sama was right! Candy Corn is actually a person!"

"...I forgot to bring my digital camera. Pooh."

**shemeno:**

**Fuji (Syuusuke), Bazooka, Eiji, Neko, Sugar, Hypoglycemia, Fanfiction**

"Gakuto, Kikumaru Eiji does not need to die," Oshitari said.

"He sooo does too need to die Yuushi! I mean, he keeps on saying 'nya' repeatedly and it freaking annoys the crap out of me! He's my rival! He's a imbecile! A loser! I person who I dearly and most detestedly hate! I shall have the world beneath my feet and then I shall kill him! He needs to DIE! Or, at least just get in a COMA!"

"...Calm down."

"You're telling ME to calm down?! MOI?! I RULE THE WORLD! YOU DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! HOW DARE YOU!"

"You're acting like Atobe."

"I'm NOTHING like him. I am the RULER OF THE WORLD. He ISN'T. I'm prettier and handsomer than him! Therefore I do NOT act like him!"

"...You've been writing too much fanfiction."

"I am not! Kikumaru shall die! He will never yell out 'KIKUMARU BAZOOKA' ever again because I shall kill him!"

"You'll have alot of fangirls throwing knives and rotten food at you if you do that."

"Meh, who cares. It's the author that actually gets killed."

"True. But you're too obsessed with ruling the world."

"I am NOT! I will only give Kikumaru hypoglycemia for the rest of his life!"

"I don't think you can give him that."

"I shall! So he will have a low blood sugar level! And then he will panic and start eating lots and lots of sugar! So then he will get TYPE 2 diabetes and never play tennis anymore!"

"...I don't think that's going to work."

"It shall! No, wait! I'll give Fuji Syuusuke hypoglycemia!"

"You know, you're going to get even more fangirls running after you with knives."

"Not me. The author."

"The author's glaring at you right now."

"She's the one writing this. Not my fault."

"She's still glaring."

"Aw, whatever. But seriously, Kikumaru needs to stop saying 'nya' all the time. Makes him sound like a cat."

"...So he sounds like a cat. No reason to kill him."

"He's annoying! MY RIVAL! How can I NOT kill him?!"

"..."

"BWAHAHAHA!"

"Do you even know what hypoglycemia even is?"

"Low blood sugar. Something about that. I don't really know. Some crazy friend told me about it. Whatever."

"..."

"Fanfiction shall rule the world one day."

"..."

**twilightpath:**

**Fish, Chocolate, Fruits Basket, July, Link, Birthday, Mom**

Mukahi was humming while busily reading...Fruits Basket.

Suddenly he screamed out. "NO! DON'T DIE! DON'T LET HER DIE! SHE NEEDS TO LIVE! SHE WILL NOT FALL OFF THE CLIFF!"

"..."

"CATCH HER DAMMIT!"

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.

"WHY DID YOU STAB HIM?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shishido yelled.

"MAKE MOI SHUT UP!"

"..."

"DON'T DIE!!!!"

"..."

"If you want someone to die LET LINK DIE!"

"Link's cool. Don't make him die."

"He is NOT cool. I mean, how old is he now? 300 years old?"

"It's a video game."

"Well, someone needs to keep track of how old he is. I mean, when's his birthday anyways? July?"

"..."

"Oh, wait. That was Father's Day."

"..."

"What should I get my mom for on Father's Day. I mean, should I give her chocolate?"

"...Dude. Father's Day is for fathers. Not mothers."

"Not if you don't have a father."

"You have a father."

"I know."

"..."

"But I want to get my mom something."

"Did you give her a present on Mother's Day?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Fish."

"...Why'd she want fish?"

"I just gave it to her. I caught it by myself. Remember your iPod that I used as fish bait?"

"...Don't remind me."

"Anyways. July's special cause Father's Day is there!"

"...I forgot to tell you. Father's Day is in June."

"HUH?! No way!"

"Yes, it is. It passed a month ago."

"Awww. But there's still Link's birthday!"

"I don't think Link's birthday is in July."

"Well, why not?"

"It just isn't."

"Aw, pooh."

**speedybuddy562:**

**Tenimyu, Kazuki Kato, Kotaro Yanagi, Yuu Shirota, Employee of the Month, Dane Cook, Whose Line is it Anyway**

"I cannot believe then made a musical off of us!" Mukahi yelled.

"Jeez. Calm down, will you?" Shishido grumbled.

"Ore-sama does not know why Tenimyu was created."

"It's a given fact of life that people like these sort of things." This from Oshitari.

"Who's Kazuki Kato?" Mukahi asked.

"..."

"What?"

Atobe was glaring. "How can you not know who Ore-sama's seiyuu was?!"

"...You have a voice actor? I thought you were mute."

"Ore-sama is not mute!"

"Oh. By the way, who's Dane Cook?"

Jirou answered. "He's that comedian. I think he's in America or something like that."

"...Oh."

"Why?"

"Dunno. I was researching on Wikipedia cause I was BORED so yeah...who's Yuu Shirota?"

Shishido scratched his head. "I think that's the guy who played as Tezuka in Tenimyu."

"Oh. Cause I saw a picture of him and he looked REALLY similar to Tezuka."

"Well no duhh. That's why he played Tezuka in the musical!"

"So then Kazuki Kato was in the musical too?"

"No, he's just Atobe's voice actor. Actually, I'm not sure. I didn't really research on Atobe that much."

"Oh. Then who's Kotaro Yanagi?"

Oshitari stared. "Isn't he that really short guy?"

"I know! He's that guy who played that really short guy from Seigaku in the musical!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Who? Echizen?" Mukahi asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then he's like, short too, right?"

"Well, he's 165 cm."

"Oh."

This was ended in silence. Until Mukahi asked another question.

"Why do people have Employee of the Month things anyways?"

"I dunno. Their boss recognized them as being cool?" Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Do they get a free badge?"

"Dunno. If they thought the person was a kindergartener, probably."

"Oh! I want a free badge!"

"..."

"Whose Line is it Anyway? HAHA THAT'S LIKE THE COOLEST THING EVER!"

"Gakuto, where did you hear that?" Oshitari asked.

"Uhh, Wikipedia?"

"I think that's a comedy show in America."

"Oh. Well, it sounds cool."

"..."

"By the way, is it popular?"

"Probably."

"Oh. Can I be on it?"

"Probably not."

"Aww."

**xquisittexabie:**

**Ice, Ring, Nail Polish, Crappy Music, Tsubasa Chronicle Manga, Melt, Crashing**

"Ore-sama does not believe that manga is better than looking at Ore-sama's beauty."

"It's WAY better than staring at you for 5 hours," Mukahi mumbled. "I'm a manga freak. So sue me."

"...Ore-sama has everything everyone wants."

"Yeah. Says the person who burned nail polish. Just cause it's a commoner's brand doesn't mean they lie when they say it's flammable."

"Oh? So what's the melting point of nail polish, ahhh?"

Mukahi glared. "Shut up. I wasn't thinking, Mr. I didn't know ice melted!"

"That is in no way a part of our conversation."

"Yes it is."

Atobe looked at the manga Mukahi was holding. "Tsubasa? Isn't that a girly manga?"

"Everyone says all the manga that I read is girly. Too bad, Tsubasa owns the world."

Atobe twitched. "Ore-sama owns the world!"

"No you don't. No one would want a fugly monkey like you to own the world."

"Ore-sama is everything!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Keep on blabbing."

"I shall get ice and make you inhale it!"

"Too bad. I don't get high off ice anymore. You suck. Oh, and plus, you shouldn't give me 'rich people ice' cause there's NO SUCH THING!"

"Commoner's ice is horrible."

"Ice is ice. It's the same thing."

Atobe twitched again. "It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Whatever! Shut up! I'm reading!"

"I SHALL FEED YOU TO RAVING MAD MONKIES!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU CRAPPY MUSIC FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY! THAT I SANG!"

"ORE-SAMA WILL NOT ACCEPT SUCH A LOUSY GIFT!"

Mukahi rolled his eyes and began singing. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"

"..."

Shishido pulled out his earplugs. "You just HAD to remind him, didn't you?"

"...a song that gets on everybody's..."

Atobe glared at Mukahi. "When you start driving, I SHALL MAKE YOU CRASH INTO A POLE!"

"...that gets on everybody's nerves and this is..."

Glare. Glare. Glare.

"...goes! I know a song..."

"Forget that. I shall throw you out the window."

Mukahi was glaring and singing at the same time. "...nerves, everybody's nerves..."

"YOU SHALL DIE OF A DISEASE THAT WILL MAKE YOU CRASH INTO FIVE CANDY CORNS!"

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS DYING CAUSE OF CRASHING INTO A CANDY CORN! CANDY CORN IS CANDY!"

"YOU SHALL DIE!"

"SHALL NOT!"

"IT'S SHAN'T!"

"WHATEVERRRR!"

Shishido put his earplugs back in his ears. "This is going to be a long day..."

**forgotten hyoshi:**

**Against Wind, Adorable, Hogwarts, Changechildren, Hardwood Floor, Club Penguin, 'Look underneath the underneath'**

Mukahi was humming while listening to his favorite song.

Shishido glared. "Stop humming. You're like, tone deaf."

Mukahi glared. "For your information, Against Wind is like, the best song ever!"

"It's Jirou's song."

"So?"

"...It's Jirou's song."

"It's adorable."

Shishido twitched. "I don't think he'd appreciate that."

"I think everything's adorable nowadays." Mukahi sighed and began making a daisy chain.

"...Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"I just read a fanfic called Changechildren (yes it's a real fic) and it was adorable, really."

"Okkkay."

"That fic is like, magical."

"..."

"I looove it."

"..."

"I wonder if I can to Club Penguin and see if Yuushi's there."

"...Club Penguin?"

"It's a site from Miniclip. It's adorableeee."

"Don't you mean awesome?

"No, adorable."

"You mean awesome."

"No, adorable."

"..."

"I wonder if Hogwarts really is a school. I want to go there and experience magic first-hand."

"..."

"Hogwarts is magical and wondrous with endless possibilities awaiting there for you." Mukahi sighed again.

"..."

"It's really adorable how magic is used throughout the world."

"...How is that adorable?"

"Dunno. Just is."

"...Go to a Mental Institute. Please."

Mukahi shook his head. "Look underneath the underneath, Shishido."

"Isn't that line from that Kakashi guy in Naruto?"

"Possibly. I'm not quite sure."

"You're weird. Go to a Mental Institute."

"I will not and shall not go to a Mental Institute."

"..."

"Hardwood floors are really adorable?"

Shishido rolled his eyes and called Oshitari. "Hi. Your boyfriend's gone insane. Bye."

"...You monster."

"..."

**animewahine:**

**Volleyball, Concussion, Paranoia, Toulican (Pelican+Toucan), Pimp, Fabulicious, Hot Pockets**

"Atobe's paranoid!" Mukahi shouted.

"Ore-sama is NOT paranoid!"

"What's he paranoid about this time?" Shishido asked.

"Volleyball."

"...But isn't that like, a sport?"

"Yeah."

"Why's he afraid of it?"

"He's afraid of getting a concussion."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "The ball's not that hard."

"No, no, not cause he's afraid of getting hit with the ball. He's afraid that the volleyball might brush against is shirt and ruin it."

"Then shouldn't he be afraid of tennis too?"

"Ore-sama was afraid the volleyball might ruin Ore-sama's hair!"

"What he said," Mukahi said.

"And why should he be getting a concussion cause of that?"

"He's afraid he might faint and someone might take advantage of him and throw him down the stairs. Which causes him to have a concussion."

"Yeah, only cause he hangs around with you. You're the one with the crazy ideas."

Mukahi glared. "Who was the one who threw me in a broom closet?"

"Well, your stupidity rubbed off on us all."

"..."

"Ore-sama wants a toulican."

Shishido groaned. "What did you tell him this time?"

"Uh, well a toulican's a combination of a pelican and toucan, right? So I told him that a toulican was a wild bear."

"Why does he want a wild bear?"

"So he can prove how brave and courageous he is."

"...It's a bird."

"That's not what he thinks."

"True."

"I wonder if he knows what Hot Pockets are."

"He might not."

Atobe overheard this. "Ore-sama knows what Hot Pockets are! They're a pair of fabulicious high heels!"

"..."

"They're pimp!"

"Do you even know what pimp means?"

"No. Ore-sama has heard it from TV."

"..."

"But Hot Pockets are high heels, right?"

"Yeah. Um, sure."

"You see? Ore-sama is ALWAYS right!"

"Yeah...uh...sure..."

**Haku Kitsune:**

**Manga, Canada, Sanada, Mangoes, 'I'll throw this chair at you', Fire, Blood Splattered Everywhere**

"I love manga, I own Canada, I hate Sanada," Mukahi sang.

Twitch. Twitch.

"I love manga, I own Canada, I hate Sanada."

"Why the hell do you hate Sanada?" Shishido asked.

"Cause Atobe hates him."

"Ore-sama does NOT hate him!"

"And you don't own Canada."

"I do too. I AM the ruler of the world you know."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure you are."

"I love manga, I own Canada, I hate Sanada," Mukahi began singing again.

"...Shut up. We don't care."

"Yeah, but you obviously care when Atobe raves about his fugly good looks."

"Actually, I don't."

"Ore-sama is speechless by your rudeness!"

"..."

Mukahi stared. "Yeah. And mangoes have wings."

"Mangoes don't have wings."

"Well, they should, cause they're just cool like that."

"..."

"Whatever you're thinking, don't burn down the roof again like last time."

"Excuse me? I think that was Atobe's fault."

"Ore-sama has a right to burn nail polish."

"..."

"Fire! Fire! HAHAHAHAHA!" Mukahi yelled.

"..."

"He finally snapped for the third time. He's permanently insane," Shishido grumbled.

"I'll throw this chair at you and blood will splatter everywhere! Just cause I can!"

"...You demented orange."

"Hey! That's my line! Grapefruit!"

"..."

"Blood! Splatter everywhere with your lies and hatred! Blood! Have mercy on our poor little souls!"

"..."

"This chair is my heart. This sofa is my brain. But, in the end, I throw the chair, which is my heart, at you, because I'm a foolish idiot."

"..."

"Therefore, the sofa, my brain, has died from depression. My heart is broken, thrown at you because of your lies and hatred."

"That's some messed up poetry," Shishido muttered.

"..."

VERY messed up poetry.

**Kisa44:**

**Computer, Mouse, Notecards, Stupid, Loudspeaker, Copier, Sky**

"Why do computers have mouses?"

"Gakuto, stop asking."

"Well? I mean, why is called a mouse anyways? It's just...not a mouse."

"Gakuto, really, you need to stop asking."

"Well I WANT to know."

"..." Oshitari began reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

"OMG! I love that book!"

"...Okay."

"I even took notes on it!" Mukahi showed Oshitari his notecards.

"Why'd you take notes on the book?"

"I was bored. You were being crabby. So I decided to take notes on that cool book! I can't believe he died!"

"Someone dies?"

"Yeah,-"

"Don't tell me. I'm reading you know."

"Aww. But...someone dies."

"You already ruined part of it for me."

"Well, whatever. I haven't read it yet."

"...You just said you had notecards on it."

"Yeah. Then I realized I took notes on the sixth book, not the seventh one."

"..."

"So, I don't know if someone dies or not."

"..."

"This is stupid. I can't believe the school copier broke and we HAD to copy our take home test!"

"Well, it was a hassle."

"It's stupiddd!"

"..."

"And like, I can't believe the copier broke because someone had loudspeakers on from two feet away!"

"Even I don't understand that."

"It's stupid!"

"..."

"You know the most stupidest thing, though?"

"What?"

"My friend in China asked, "Is the sky really blue?"

"Gakuto, that isn't stupid. China rarely has any blue skies. It's all white."

"Why?"

"Because of pollution."

"Aww. But like, the sky's pretty when it's blue!"

"True. Better than white."

"I shall stop pollution!"

"..."

**acho0bl3ssU:**

**Pen, Cellphone, Glitter, Kelly Clarkson, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Ladder, Hopscotch**

"Ore-sama wants glitter stickers."

Shishido looked up. "Why do you want glitter stickers?"

"Because I need them for my cellphone."

"...Why glitter stickers?"

"Because Gakuto said glitter stickers would help my cellphone work better."

"...He told you that?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. Okay, you're as retarded as him."

Atobe glared. "You're going to be kicked off the team if you continue with that attitude."

"Okay. At least you know what a pen is."

"Of course. A pen is used for writing. Everyone knows that."

"..."

"Do you know what hopscotch is then?"

"Isn't that like, that brand of tape?"

"...Apparently you don't. It's a game that little kids play when they're like, five."

"Ore-sama does not play commoner's games."

"WHATEVER!"

"Don't yell. It's bad for your voice."

"Why do you care about my voice?"

"So you can sing like Kelly Clarkson someday."

"...You're kidding, right?"

"Ore-sama never kids."

"..."

"Ore-sama wants a ladder."

"Why do you want a ladder?"

"So I can climb on Tezuka's roof and demand that he have a rematch with me."

"Yeah...you don't need a ladder for that."

"Whyever not?"

"You just go up to his front door, ring the doorbell, and ask to have a rematch."

"Ore-sama does not use commoner's ways."

"..."

**FrauleinRose:**

**Rainbow. Thunderstorm. Abnormal. Suicide. Nintendo Wii. Playstation 3. Pichu(from Pokemon).**

Mukahi sighed.

Shishido stared.

Atobe stared

Oshitari read.

Mukahi sighed. "After a thunderstorm, it's always worthwhile to see a rainbow in the bright sky."

"..."

"Is it abnormal to see a rainbow after a thunderstorm?"

"Ore-sama does not know."

"Gakuto, you know what abnormal means, right?" Oshitari aske,d not looking up from his book.

"Of course I do. It means not normal."

"..."

"Thunderstorms are scaryyyy."

"..."

"I'm bored. Hey, Atobe, do you still have your Nintendo Wii?"

"Ore-sama lost it."

"How'd you lose it."

"Ore-sama does not know."

Mukahi gasped. "It commited suicide because of your ugliness!

"It did not!"

"Then what about your Playstation 3?"

"It disappeared."

"No it didn't! YOU MOLESTED IT!"

"...I did not."

"Hmm...this is an abnormal situation we're in. I propose arresting Atobe for making his video gaming systems commit suicide."

"That's hardly a reason to arrest him."

"Fine. We'll just arrest him for dancing with Pichu."

"Why should we arrest him for that?"

"Pichu doesn't like Atobe. Pichu thinks Atobe's fugly."

"..."

**hyperdude: (you didn't come here to play. You came here to torture me with your weirdness. I think my readers will agree)**

**Defenestration, Albert Einstein Action Figure, 'Buff three-quarter sleeves', PWN3D, Naruto Ondo's Rap Thingy, Killer Rabbit Slippers, "Come to the dark side. We have cookies."**

"Yuushi! What does defendstration mean?"

"Gakuto, don't you mean defenestration?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Tell me what it means!"

"It's the act of throwing people or objects out windows."

"COOL! I WANNA DO THAT!"

"..."

"I'll throw Shishido's Albert Einstein action figure OUT THE WINDOW! WEEEE!!"

"Shishido has a Albert Einstein action figure?"

"Yep. Weird, I know."

"..."

"The weirdest thing of all, though, is that the person has buff three-quarter sleeves."

Shishido looked up. "What the fuck?!"

"I know, it's retarded. It's your action figure, by the way."

"That's not mine. Atobe threw it out the window and it hit my head. I just took it home."

"So it's Atobe's Albert Einstein action figure? Cool!"

"..."

"Gakuto, what's buff three-quarter sleeves?"

"Dunno. Some weird fashion in the old days, probably."

"..."

"NARUTO ONDO PWN3D EVERYTHING!!"

"...PWN3D? What is that?" Shishido asked.

"PWN3D!! WEEEEE!!! NARUTO RASENGAN KAGE BUNSHIN SAKURA SHANNARO SASUKE WA CHIDORI SHARINGAN! INO SHINTEN SHIKAMARU KAGEMANE CHOUJI NIKUDAN SENSHA DE GOROGORO...!"

"He's gone insane. I can't believe he memorized that rap."

"It's a rap? From where?"

"Naruto Ondo. It's the most retarded song ever."

"..."

Mukahi finally stopped singing. He started laughing REALLY evilly. And then he giggled a really longggg giggle.

Everyone stared.

Mukahi stopped giggling for a moment. He said in a really low, evil voice, "Come to the dark side. We have cookies!" Mukahi began giggling again.

"He's finally snapped," Shishido said.

"You said that last time," Oshitari pointed out.

"Whatever. This time he's really gone insane."

"Come to the dark side kiddies! We have lots and LOTS of COOKIES!!" Mukahi began a mad laughing fit.

"..."

"Oh, and as a bonus...we will give you a free pair of KILLER RABBIT SLIPPERS! JUST CAUSE THE WORLD SUCKS!!!"

"..."

"WE WILL START DEFENESTRATION!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"..."

"AND CHAOS WILL START!"

"..."

"AND EVERYONE WILL DIEEE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

"..."

"The dark side kids, is the ONLY side when you want COOKIES!!!"

"Can we send him to a mental asylum now?" Shishido asked.

"I think we were late by about seven years," Hiyoshi mumbled.

**ChibiYagyuuHiroshi:**

**Notebook, Happy-ness Bunny, Ninja Dog, Piggies, Ruffles Have Ridges, Hello Kitty, Mizuki**

"The dark side! The dark side!" Mukahi shouted while he was being dragged to the asylum.

"..."

"You know, I REALLY don't appreciate being dragged like this. By the way, does that Mizuki guy like Hello Kitty?"

"I think he's okay now?" Shishido said.

"CAUSE THE DARK SIDE HAS HELLO KITTY PLUSHIE TOYS!!!"

"Forget I said anything," Shishido muttered.

"AKAMARU TOTALLY ROCKS!!!!"

"Uhh, sure. Isn't that the ninja dog from Naruto?"

"Yeah, no duhh. I mean, seriously, it has super cool MOVES!"

"..."

"THE DARK SIDE IS LUFF!!"

"..."

"We have Ruffles too! Why? Because RUFFLES HAVE RIDGES!! WOOTNESS!!!"

"..."

"The ridges make the dark side ALL THE MORE POWERFUL!!!"

"You seriously need to stop."

"THE HAPPYNESS BUNNY IS OUR GOD!"

"...The dark side has a happyness bunny?"

"YES! YES! DOUBLE TRIPLE QUADRUPLE YES! IT IS GOD!"

"Does it have a gender?"

"NO! IT IS AN **IT** SO IT DOES **NOT** HAVE A GENDER!"

"..."

"THIS IS LAW!!!"

"..."

"Oh, by the way, the happyness bunny PWN3D cause well, it has its super cool duper deluxe notebook from Mars!"

"...Okay."

"So, joining the dark side is profitable and enjoyable and you have NOTHING to lose."

"Stop yelling."

"Never!!"

"..."

"And plus, piggies shall be used has pets!"

"And how is that a enjoyable?"

"They're cool! And like, they PWN the world!!"

"You need to stop yelling. My eardrums hurt."

"Well too bad! You suck! The piggies shall ATTACK YOU!!!"

"..."

* * *

**Man, this was freaking long!**

**Well, I had fun. This was like, the second to last grand finale.**

**Please review, as always.**

**The Twelve Word Challenge has started. Submit your twelve words in a review and I'll create a oneshot for them. Cause, well, it IS a challenge. Oh, by the way, Dori-chan, you should submit twelve more words to me cause I think everyone laughs at your randomness and evilness. Really.**

**Hope you enjoy the product of my boredom!**


	12. Switched Out 2

**One of my reviewers wondered what would happen if Tezuka and Mukahi switched for a day. I was all like "Hmm, maybe I should do that along with the three word thing. Yep.**

**This is after Study Session. Actually, the order goes like this:**

**Switched Out**

**Study Session**

**Switched Out Again.**

**Yeah. I'm creative, aren't I?**

**Here goes something, or rather, nothing?**

**_Please read Study Session's second chapter, Switched Out before reading this._**

* * *

Inui stared at his creation. He stared, and kept on staring. 

_I wonder what would happen if Tezuka drank this._

Tezuka just suddenly decided to appear in the room. "Inui, what are you doing?"

"Tezuka."

"..."

"Drink."

"..."

"Now."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't, you'll let your guard down."

"How?"

"This juice will make you immune to all my other creations. Therefore, you won't be affected anymore."

"...Ok..."

"So, are you going to drink or not?"

Tezuka, for some weird reason, decided that it wouldn't be harmful if he just tried one of Inui's creations. I mean, seriously, he had to know why all the others were making such a fuss. The last juice he tried wasn't that unbearable. So, he took the glass and drank the contents.

All hell broke loose. For the twentieth time.

**Hyotei**

Fuji was still shouting at Mukahi for getting a zero on his English test. "This is a chicken! How can you not know that?"

"Who the hell cares? It's not like it's going to help you grade if you explain to me every singl-"

Mukahi never finished his sentence. Because he fainted.

Fuji opened his eyes. "Inui..."

**Three hours later. Inui's taking notes, and Fuji decided to wait until Mukahi woke up again. This time, the Hyotei regulars decided not to throw Mukahi in a broom closet cause they wanted to see what happened.**

**Seigaku**

"Ii data." Inui was still furiously scribbling in his notebook.

Tezuka, of course, was still on the ground out cold.

"Hmmmm."

Tezuka slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Inui in front of him he glared. "Please don't tell me you forced one of the regulars to drink your stupid juice again."

"This time it's Tezuka."

"Aw double fuck."

**Hyotei**

Mukahi opened his eyes.

"Dude, this is like, the second time you fainted this week!" This coming from Shishido. "Please don't tell me Inui did this to you again. Well? Did it work?"

"...I let my guard down again."

"Saa, so it's Tezuka this time."

"...Fuji, what are you doing here?"

"You're at Hyotei. In Mukahi's body, I might add."

"...I let my guard down."

(A/N: Tezuka is in Mukahi's body. He will be called Tezuka. Mukahi's in Tezuka's body. He will be called Mukahi. Okay?)

**Seigaku**

"I cannot believe you fucking did this to me again! Why the fucking hell didn't you just confisticate that thing? Is it that hard to just confisticate some stupid god dang recipe?!"

"Ii data."

Mukahi took the notebook from Inui. "This data freaking sucks! I'm seriously going to burn this thing!"

"Too bad. I have an extra copy."

"Aw triple fuck."

Just then Fuji and Tezuka banged into the room. "Inui, this time you've gone too far."

"Well, it didn't really do that much harm when Fuji tried it. They just switched bodies for a day," Inui said.

"...Was that the time when Fuji completely bombed the English test?"

Mukahi glared. "I told you! I couldn't tell the difference if the cat was a fucking cat or a cow! My English sucks! Jeez! Cut me some slack, won't you?"

Tezuka was all like, "..."

Fuji opened his eyes. "I still cannot believe I gave you a 645.8 percent on that history test."

Tezuka was still just like "..."

Mukahi glared again. "That's not the problem! Pretending to be you was already hard enough! Now I have to pretend to be a freaking stone-headed banana!"

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not a stone headed whatever you said. The bad part is that I have to pretend I'm stupid and overactive!"

"You don't have to pretend! Everyone at Hyotei already knows about the stupid switch thing!"

"Saa, only the regulars though," Fuji said. "So it really doesn't matter. Both of you have to pretend."

Twitch, twitch.

Glare.

"Inui. 200 laps around the courts when this is over."

**Lunchtime. Hell begins yet again.**

**Seigaku**

"Dude, seriously. I really wanna know why caffeine is both in coffee AND soda!"

Everyone on the tennis team was all like, WTF?!

Fuji stomped on Mukahi's foot. "You're not supposed to ask stupid questions!"

"How the fucking hell is that a stupid question?"

Fuji stomped on Mukahi's foot again. "You're not supposed to swear either! Just act like a stone!"

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm bored."

Fuji mentally smacked his forehead. "Would you please just stay still for five minutes?!"

"Dude. Eat a banana. Go to the bathroom. Get a life."

"..."

"Fuji-sempai. What happened?" This from Ryoma.

"Saa, who knows?"

Inui was cackling while taking a horrendous amount of notes.

Mukahi decided to be smart for once. "Inui. 40 laps around the court. Now."

"..."

"Fuji-sempai. He just went back to normal," Ryoma said.

"Echizen. 20 laps around the court if you don't shut the hell up."

Fuji mentally smacked himself on the forehead again. "You're not supposed to swear!"

"..." Ryoma stared.

Everyone stared.

"Oh. So, like, seriously. Can someone help me understand why that fatass Math teacher decided to give us a shitload of homework? Dude, the guy has like, 6 moles on his neck or something. Oh, by the way Fuji, I seriously have no idea how you walk around with your eyes closed. And seriously, can your hair style get any more disgusting?" Mukahi pointed at Oishi.

Fuji opened his eyes and glared. "That's it! I'm not helping anymore! You can get sued for all I care!"

"...Why would I get sued?"

"Because you're being insane. Did you act this way when you pretended to be me?"

"No. I just asked a whole bunch of random questions. All that stone-faced banana did was just stare at me and tell me I had to get counceling or whatever."

"...Anyways, I wonder what's going on at Hyotei."

"Don't remind me. That stone-faced idiot is probably ruining my reputation."

"Saa, you're still going to get killed for getting a zero on that English test."

"You aren't being that smart yourself. You do realize everyone's staring at us right now, right?"

"..." Fuji mentally smacked his forehead for the third time.

Everyone on the tennis team was like, WTF?!

"I think buchou and Fuji-sempai have gone insane," Ryoma said.

Mukahi glared at everyone. "It's not my fault! Blame that glasses guy!"

"You're wearing glasses."

"The other one!"

"Inui?"

"Duhh. He made this crazy juice so now I'm in this freaky stone-faced guy's body and he's in mine!"

"So then, who are you?"

"The best acrobatics player in the world, duhh!"

Kikumaru was just like ..._no he isn't._

"Anyways, I seriously need to know why Atobe said diamonds were formed cause cows were squished together. That doesn't make any sense."

"..."

"I wish I could jump off the roof. But I can't, cause people would be like, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"..."

"I wonder where cheese comes from."

"..."

"Does it randomly appear out of thin air?"

"..."

"Did diamonds really come from cows?"

"..."

"Then I wonder where sapphires come from."

"..."

"Why can't the world just like, die?"

"..."

"Why can't chickens just start randomly talking?"

"..."

"Why do penguins even have wings? Then can't even fly!"

"..."

"I wonder if the people on Neptune know Japanese."

"..."

"I wonder what's the capital of Neptune."

"..."

"Does anyone want to play Truth or Dare?"

"..."

"You guys are boring."

"..."

Chaos, Hell. We all need it sometime in our lives.

**Hyotei**

"Gakuto. Talk," Oshitari said.

"I let my guard down."

Shishido threw up his hands. "He keeps on saying that! He's like, stupid!"

Tezuka glared. "Fifty laps."

"..."

"Sixty."

"Dude, you can't order us laps. You're not the captain!"

"..."

"Stupid."

Twitch. Twitch.

Jirou suddenly decided to wake up at that moment. "Ohhh, look! Duddddeee his eyebrow is like, totally twitching! That's like...sooooooo cool!!"

"..."

Everyone stared.

Jirou went back to sleep.

Shishido rolled his eyes.

Oshitari began reading.

"Ore-sama needs to know why Gakuto has been doing this lately. He sounds like Tezuka now."

"Gee, you just noticed?" Shishido smirked. "Took you long enough."

"Ore-sama does not know what you are talking about. Ore-sama demands that you explain."

"Tezuka magically is in Gakuto's body now. Enough said."

"..."

Tezuka glares.

"Ore-sama demands that he have a match with Tezuka this instant."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Chaos. Etc. They're gunna be arguing for a loooong time. Now back to Seigaku.

**Seigaku**

"Duuuuddddeeee what's up with your hair Fuji?" Mukahi asked. "It looks like a girl's haircut!"

Fuji just stared. _He needs to stop acting like a girl._

"And what's up with your voice? It's like...girly."

"..."

"Duuuuddddeee that teacher looks fatttt. What did he eat, rocks?"

"..."

"Maybe he ate a fat chicken."

"..."

"And grew wings."

"..."

"Duuuuuuddeeee I need to like, grow wings sometime. Seriously..."

"..."

Hell. Chaos. It was the same with Fuji. This time, it's gotten a bit out of hand.

**Three days later.**

"Hmm. The effects stopped rather late. I must have more data."

"Inui. 400 laps. Now."

Mukahi glared. "You're freaking fat Tezuka, you know that?"

"You're short."

"Aw, quadruple fuck."

"And I have no idea why you decided to name the chicken on that English test 'Christopher Columbus'."

"I was bored."

"You let your guard down."

"Shut up. You let your guard down too. You're just jealous cause I had more fun than you."

"..."

"What?"

"A yo-yo doesn't need to be called, 'Shishido's Head'."

"So? It's not like you got a zero on that test like Fuji did."

"I got a 1."

"Better than a zero."

"I'm blaming you."

"Blame Inui for creating the stupid thing."

"..."

"Kids, stay away from Inui. I don't know how many times I've repeated that. But please, just run away when Inui comes walking around with a pitcher of orange soda. Just don't think. Run."

* * *

**This one. I didn't try to make it funny. I was just like, "Whateverrrrr I'm tiredddd..."**

**Please press the Go button to review!**

**Pressing the Go button makes me happy.**


End file.
